In the End
by bluesands22
Summary: What happens when the world as we know it ends? New friendships coming and going. Everyone needing to be as brave and as strong as they can be in order to survive. Walkers and Vampires oh my. Rated M for situations and language and people dying.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first attempt at a cross over type situation. I might bring in some of the characters from the walking dead, however they will not be here for long. This is more of the Twilight characters in the Walking Dead World. Basically all the same events and zombies, but this is how the vampire world would handle things. I hope you enjoy this.

This starts 3 years ago when Isabella was 13 years old and still living with her mom and Phil, although they are living in Florida, not Arizona. And the character you will meet Brice Parker is 17 Years-old. Brice is not in the Twilight world, purely made up in my head.

I don't own Twilight or The Walking Dead, so ya not rich there. –Sad face-

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

August

Renee stuck her head in her daughter's room a slight break as she ran through the house, "Isabella are you almost done packing your bag? Don't forget your hair brush, ties, and tooth brush. Like Phil said, pack like you're going on a long camping trip."

The small girl nodded putting her earbud back in as she turned up the music on her iPod. Bouncing her head as she finished putting all 6 pairs of her jeans, 7 t-shirts, and 7 long sleeve shirts, looking in her drawer she also grabbed a few pairs of her leggings and 3 of her skirts she could wear over them.

Stuffing in 15 pairs of socks and underwear and her only other bra with the exception of the one she was currently wearing. It is not like she had much in that department, but she was 13 and her mom insisted she wear them.

Looking around her room before getting into her Pajama drawer she pulled out 3 pairs of sweat pants and 3 thermal long sleeve shirts rolling them tightly as she shoved them in the bag as well. Finally she tucked in another pair of sneakers and her toiletry bag before zipping the bag shut.

Looking down at her bed at the outfit she decided to wear; she shrugged, "I guess it is good enough for the end of the world…"

Pulling on her dark charcoal grey legging and then her flowing dark purple cotton skirt that went to her mid-thigh that her mom and step dad forbid her to wear without the previously mentioned leggings.

Grabbing her long sleeve grey t-shirt and layering it with a light grey short sleeved t-shirt with a picture of a flower on the front. Sitting on her bed she grabbed her long black socks pulling them up over her leggings, and then pushing her feet into her mid-calf black military style boots Phil had gotten for her. They were cute she guessed, but she wished they hadn't come with the words, they will be good if you need to run, they will give you extra support as well. They weren't a gift for fashion. They were for survival and support.

Pulling on her black hooded jacket as she walked over to her side table next to her bed; it might have been Florida but it was winter and cold… and wet.

Sitting down pulling the picture out of the frame; it was the last picture of her and her dad from the summer before when she was visiting him in Washington. They had gone to the fishing on the nearby reservation that they always went too, it had been a really fun weekend.

Grabbing the other picture as well of her mom and Phil when they had gone on their honeymoon two years ago. Pushing the pictures into the side compartment of her duffel before zipping that shut as well.

Standing up putting the duffel over her head so the strap went across her body as she walked out to the living room. Her jaw dropped seeing the hurricane of a mess that her mother had made in her process of 'packing'. There were open boxes everywhere, picture frames empty on the couches and piles of pictures in shoe boxes.

"Ya…. Just like camping." She mumbled before stepping over the obstacles covering the living room floor, moving some crumpled up newspapers off the couch so she could sit down.

She turned her attention to her mother briefly, "Mom, I thought you said we weren't packing everything? Just essentials? We are coming back right?"

Her mom looked up at her as if she had been startled, "Oh yes. I just. I need to get some other things. Phil will be back soon dear he needed to pick up some of the extra gas cans from the office that he kept and we will get on the road." Her attention already back on the box at her fingertips.

She didn't even bother asking why they needed them since there were gas stations everywhere.

She had overheard her mom and Phil on the phone with her dad Charlie two nights ago, apparently where he lived the _'sickness'_ hadn't taken hold yet. Plus since he was not in a big town there was a good chance it wouldn't go that far, so they were planning on driving to stay with her dad in Forks until everything blew over. She had no doubt it was going to be very awkward for her mom, dad, and Phil, but she couldn't be happier about getting to visit him again.

The t.v. to her left caught her attention when there was a loud explosion and people screaming on the television. The scene was from Atlanta in Georgia, people were rioting in the street and running around like crazy. Isabella tucked her legs to her chest nervous about what was going on, she hoped Phil would get back soon so they could leave.

Looking closely at the live feed videos on the news; she couldn't help but notice that some of the people looked bloody and very badly injured, but they were still walking around aimlessly. It caused chills to run up her spine, it reminded her of the old zombie movies that still gave her nightmares from time to time.

Finally the door opened loudly and Phil stood there in the entrance, "We need to go. NOW!"

Isabella jumped up as her mother stumbled over the box she had previously been digging through. Phil looked behind him briefly before running in the house and trying to slam the door behind him, but someone was trying to push the door open as he leaned against it as hard as he could.

Isabella backed up until her back hit the wall of the far side of the living room. Hands. Bloody Hands, were trying to push the door open and it looked like more than one person too. She was shaking so hard she didn't even realize that tears were running down her cheeks.

Phil kept pressure on the door, but it looked like he was slowly losing the battle as an arm slipped in grabbing at the collar of his shirt. Finally a head, a pale dead looking head, the person's eyes were white as if they belonged to a corpse. "Renee! Get Isabella and get…Get out the back to the car! NOW!"

Her mom frantically looked between Phil and Isabella before grabbing a knife from the counter and sliding it to Phil on the floor before turning and running towards her daughter, "Meet us at the car Phil! I will pull it around front!".

He just nodded grimly looking at them, "I love you both! Renee grab the map! Take it with you!" He was straining hard to keep the door closed.

Isabella was crying and shaking so hard she couldn't focus on anything when her mother grabbed her arm as they both stumbled towards the back door and out into the heavy rain fall. Once there they heard a loud crack followed by Phil screaming in pain. Renee started to panic realizing she forgot the keys to the car on the counter in the kitchen in her rush to get out.

Taking her daughters face in her hands as she tried comforting her, "Sweetie, I need you to be brave for me okay? I need to get the keys, I am going to get my spare set right inside the back door. Wait right here by the car for me."

Isabella shook her head frantically, "No, don't leave me mom. You can't!" Tears flowing heavily from her eyes as her freezing hands gripped her mother's arms.

Renee grabbed the crumpled up map shoving it into her daughters pocket while she hugged her and pulled back kissing her forehead. "I love you Isabella, you will get to your dad's okay?"

The girl nodded through her tears, if it wasn't for the salty taste she wouldn't have known if they were tears or rain drops at this point.

"I will be right back!" As her mother turned and ran back into the darkened house leaving the young girl shivering by the locked car stricken with fear.

It seemed like hours, but in reality it was only seconds when she heard her mother's blood curdling scream from inside the house for her to run. She didn't know what to do as the back door cracked and opened, two people walked out heading right towards her. Blood and flesh hung from their bodies as her stomach turned at the sight. Turning to run she realized for the first time the streets were in shambles, people running and screaming, houses on fire, other 'people' attacking each other.

Fear took over her as she heard a motorcycle roar behind her, she turned to look as he slowed to a crawl in front of her offering her his hand. It was then she noticed it was her neighbor from down the street. Bryan or Brad or something like that. Taking his hand without a second though as he pulled her up on his bike racing out of the ruined city.

* * *

Early the next morning they reached a truck stop on the side of the road as the filled up with gas. He had a gas can with his as well that he filled. He didn't look at her and she didn't really look at anything as the realization that her mother and Phil had both died the night before. Her hands ideally messing with the strap that went across her chest.

She felt his hand on her back, "How are you holding up Isabella?" she could only shake her head, she couldn't even be sure if her voice was there anymore. "Do you remember who I am?" She knew, but she couldn't even find the strength to shake her head anymore. "My name is Brice. I live…. Lived down the street from you. You were friends with my younger sister Megan Parker."

She knew Megan, she was in her class last year when Renee and Phil moved them to Florida. The girl always had some neon nail polish on and it seemed like it was different every day.

She nodded her head once, Megan wasn't here with them so she didn't want to stay on the subject too long. She glanced up at Brice and recognized him, he had been more the outdoors type so they really hadn't hung out. Megan always wanted to get their nails or hair done when she would go over, she definitely hadn't inherited the camping gene.

Her focus went back to the people running around the gas station like the world was ending. Remembering last night, maybe it was. Suddenly there were two gun shots followed by screaming, Brice finished filling the gas can and secured it to the side of his bike under her leg as fast as he could. People started fighting with each other and Bella tried covering her ears to block out the sound.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her bag trying to pull her off the back of the bike, she let out a scream but the guy released her. Pushing the hair from her face she turned to see Brice punching the guy in the face as a gun laid on the ground next to them.

She ran over to him, trying to pull him off. He was the one person she knew, she couldn't lose him.

Finally he stopped and turned to her pulling her up with him as he stood, "We need to go!" He got on the bike and helped her on before revving the bike and taking off towards the road.

They swerved in-between cars as they headed down the road, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she looked back seeing the gas station catch fire before exploding. She whipped her head around pressing her cheek to Brice's back as she closed her eyes trying to forget the world.

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as she pressed her face into the back of his jacket, "This is just a nightmare, Wake up, wake up, wake up."

* * *

Well there it is, Chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

HI all and we are onto chapter 2! I am really liking this plot and I hope you are too!

 _ **Previously**_

 _They swerved in-between cars as they headed down the road, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she looked back seeing the gas station catch fire before exploding. She whipped her head around pressing her cheek to Brice's back as she closed her eyes trying to forget the world._

 _A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as she pressed her face into the back of his jacket, "This is just a nightmare, Wake up, wake up, wake up."_

 **Chapter 2**

They pulled off the side of the road after a few hours of driving, Brice was fine to go longer but Isabella wasn't used to riding on a bike at all let alone nearly 12 hours. They pulled into the tree line just outside Atlanta, Georgia. Isabella practically fell off the bike when she tried lifting her leg over it, Brice grabbed her by her jacket and helped her over to a rock to sit while he went back to the bike.

While he was kneeled over at his bike he heard the sound of a gun caulking behind him, they both stilled hearing the gruff voice. "Who are you?"

Isabella hopped up and got over to Brice as soon as she could gripping his arm to help her wobbly legs stay upright. Brice pushed her small form behind his, shielding her from the intruder, "We don't want any trouble; she just needed to get off the bike for a bit."

The tall man looked Brice over and then looked at the small girl behind him, "Follow me".

He didn't really give room for argument. Brice wrapped an arm around Isabella after grabbing his own

bag following the man. He was quiet at first but as we passed through a clearing they noticed that there were a number of cars all parked in the area, and few people walking around and talking with each other.

"We are not going to hurt you. But the two of you look too young to be out there by yourselves right now." He turned looking at them "My name is Shane. A few of us arrived here a few days ago when things started falling apart in Atlanta." There were even a few kids in the area a few years younger than Isabella as Brice looked around.

Brice nodded at the man keeping Isabella next to him, "My name is Brice, and this is Isabella." Shane nodded as he looked at Isabella, "Is she alright?" Brice shrugged, "Is anyone alright? She hasn't spoken since I found her last night. Her parents were both killed."

Shane furrowed his brows, "She isn't related to you? I figured she was your sister or something."

He looked at Isabella, "No, she was friends with my younger sister. I was getting out of town when I saw her mom run back into a house and never came back out. I grabbed her before one of the sick people grabbed her."

Shane snorted, "They aren't sick, they are dead."

Isabella started shaking hearing his tone and words, "Man, don't say that around her. She is only 13."

Shane shook his head looking at the girl, "The world you knew is over, and you might as well accept it."

He turned and walked towards a woman and her son who was about 10 or so. She looked pretty much like everyone else with her eyes rimmed in red from lack of sleep and emotional trauma. "This is Lori and her son Carl."

He turned to Lori, "This is Brice and Isabella, can you help them get settled in? I am going to grab one of the extra tents until you guys find something better."

The woman nodded and smiled at Isabella, "Is that all you brought? Do you have a bed roll or anything?"

She just shrugged looking at Brice for him to speak, "No, just my bike and I have a bag too, we left in a hurry. Isabella can you stay with Lori for a minute, I am going to bring my bike over here."

Isabella nodded and sat down moving her bag into her lap. "Oh Lori, she hasn't spoken since yesterday. I don't know why though."

She sighed sadly, "She is probably in shock. People are dealing with this in many different ways." As she pulled the young girl into a hug.

Later that afternoon their tent was up next to Lori and Carl's, Isabella was sitting inside on the makeshift bed using her duffel as a pillow. She was just staring at the side of the tent when Brice stepped in sitting next to her.

"Hey" he sat down in front of her, "I know you lost a lot yesterday. I lost my family too." He moved a stray hair from her face as her large doe eyes looked up at him. "I am going to take care of you now, if the roles were reversed I would hope someone would take care of my sister." He sighed leaning back, "You can trust me Isabella."

He took her hand, "Come with me, Shane said they have been able to find quite a bit in the cars on the road. Everyone either ran on foot or died, people just abandoned everything."

She nodded as they left their tent together and headed to meet Shane by the road.

Isabella stood at the edge of the road watching Brice and Shane looking through car window about half a mile from where they were staying. Her attention was drawn in when they opened the back of a SUV pulling out what looked to be sleeping bags and other rolls.

On their way back Shane called out, "Brice hold up! Look at this." Both guys walked to the other side of the freeway lanes talking for a bit. Brice looked to Isabella, "I will be right there, I think you will like it." She couldn't tell what they were doing and eventually, she couldn't see them anymore.

She tried walking a bit further down the road to get a better view, when she heard a low moaning from a car. She went to the open window to look inside when a hand with a gruesome bite mark shot out grabbing her hair. The person kept trying to pull her into the car as if wanting to bite her.

He almost had her when it was as if everything exploded, there was a loud noise followed by the man in front of her head exploding. Brice grabbed Isabella pulling her from the side on the car and into a black pickup truck that was running on the side of the road. Shane was standing off to the side with his gun drawn and aimed at the now lifeless man.

She was shakily holding onto Brice, her small arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face into his jacket. Shane walked over to them pissed, his eyes trained on the girl. "ARE YOU STUIPD?" he pointed at the car, "One more second and he would have bitten into you, torn out your insides, and you would be infected and be wandering around like these mindless flesh hungry … things!"

Brice pushed her behind him glaring at the older man, "HEY. YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT. SHE IS A KID! AND SHE JUST LOST EVERYTHING YESTERDAY." He took a shaky breath, "I know we all lost people, but she is a kid. She doesn't know how to deal so lay off her!" Wrapping an arm back around her, "Thank you for your help, but maybe we shouldn't stay here…."

Shane just looked at them and shook his head, "You won't last a day. Come on."

Once back at the camp Brice took the sleeping rolls and sleeping bags putting them in the back of the truck they had found with the keys inside. It was a bit older, which was good since he knew how to work on those engines. There was also a hard camper shell over the bed of the truck, perfect for sleeping safely. Plus they could get into the cab of the truck without leaving the truck through the back window if they needed too.

They started settling into the camp group. Lori had taught Isabella how to do laundry in the streams, the fine art of cooking outside, finding the right type of berries and fruit, and cleaning out game and fish for food. Luckily when she would visit her dad in Forks, he would always take her fishing so she was pretty good at that already.

Brice had taught her a bit of survival skills such as starting fires and some self-defense against the walkers, while he learned how to hunt and track with some of the others.

Walkers that is what they called them, no one could bring themselves to use the word 'zombie' or "people' those things only caused problems and it was easier to accept if they weren't those things.

Isabella was sitting in the woods right outside of the camp when she heard stumbling coming towards her location. Standing up she looked in the direction the sound was coming from when sure enough a decaying woman with her stomach hanging out of her body dragging behind her limped towards her.

The walker wasn't coming too fast as she shakily took out her knife that Brice had told her to keep close. She rubbed her arm trying to still her nerves, but her feet took a subconscious step backing away from the walker. Holding up the knife her paint clipped fingernails squeezing the butt of the knife so tightly her fingers were turning white while she tried to gather the strength to stab the walker in the head.

Suddenly something whooshed by her ear and impaled the walked through the head to a tree. Turning she saw one of the guys that helped Brice with tracking, "You know, shaken ain't gonna kill them. Might kill you though." He walked over pulling the arrow out of the walkers head before walking back to her as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Come with me." She just nodded following him over to his camp grounds, "You're a small thing. Handing you a knife is serving you up for dinner." His brother walked over and gave a crude laugh, "You're giving the girl lessons? Oh that's hilarious Daryl. You gonna screw the little thing too? Ain't much there." His disgusting eyes roamed her body.

"Leave the kid alone Merle." Daryl glaring at his brother as the girl shrunk away a bit wrapping her arms around her chest. The man rolled his eyes as he grabbed a warm beer before wandered off again.

"Don't pay no mind to him. Here." He held out a bow to her, it looked pretty high tech to her though. Dials, a scope, and supports covered it as she looked up at the man questioning. "I'll teach you how to shoot." Handing her a quiver with 10 arrows in it. "You don't want to have to get close."

She nodded her head gratefully, as she followed him. He continued talking as they headed towards the stream, "You know, I never thought I'd find someone quieter than me. But you don't talk at all. Can you?"

She nodded her head once, but that was it. "I get it; you can, but you can't."

She nodded again, her eyes trained on the ground. "That is okay with me, you don't have to talk to shoot." He lifted his crossbow hitting a target about 20 feet away.

Come here I will show you how. He spend the rest of the day and every day they could training for the next month and a half.

Two months after they had arrived at the campsite Isabella was sitting with Brice in the back of their truck when she reached her hands into her jacket pockets for warmth. She stopped furrowing her eye brows as she pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper.

Slowly she unraveled it as she rolled to her stomach so she could flatten it out against the sleeping mat. "What do you got there Isa?"

She didn't even nod as she looked at the paper, it was a map of the United States with a faded red hand drawn line mapping out the way from her house in Florida to Washington near the coast line.

Her stomach rolled as she realized the line actually ended right over Forks Washington. Off to the side there was an address in her mother's hand writing, her fingers brushed over the writing remembering her. When she felt Brice put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is that Isa?" His eyes scanning the map, the end area looked to be heavily wooded.

Her memory took her back to the day her mom and Phil died. They were packing to go stay with her father, she had forgotten. She hadn't wanted to remember anything about that day, but now she held in her hands the last thing her mother gave her, a map to her father.

She took in a breath before looking at Brice, the guy who took her in and cared for her. Looking back at the map she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Trying again she swallowed and her small strained voice that hadn't been used since she had begged her mother not to go back into their house finally came alive again.

"My Father."

There was only another week of whatever passed for peace these days before the inevitable happened and the walkers found there site.

Lori's husband was found wandering the streets in Atlanta when a scout group had gone out, on their way back the walkers followed in the middle of the night. Luckily Brice and Isabella were tucked away in the bed of the pickup truck when the first walkers arrived.

Brice managed to get out to help the other telling Isabella to stay inside and keep the doors locked.

She grabbed the bow and an her quiver Daryl had given her just in case when she saw a walker headed straight for Brice who was currently oblivious while trying to help another girl who was trapped in her tent.

Isabella took a breath before stepping out and loading the arrow like Daryl had taught her before releasing. She was shocked when she saw the walker go down, she had hit its shoulder. But it was close, and it sent him to the ground giving Brice time to get away with the girl.

The next morning everyone decided it was time to move on, they had managed to stay hidden for over two months since the initial fall of civilization.

Brice walked over and sat next to Isabella, "You did good last night. You saved me." He kissed her on the side of the forehead as she nodded. "Isa I was thinking… the rest of the group is planning on staying in the south. But, the map you found…. There is a possibility your dad might be alive."

Her hands clenched around the bow in her hands. Could she really hope for that? She shrugged not wanting to think about it. "Look we would have to make some detours, the red line on the map goes through a number of large cities. But I think we should chance it."

She took a breath and held onto his hand nodding her head. "Okay" was all she could muster, she still was only talking when absolute necessary and even then it was only one or two words at a time.

It was late October when they said good bye to the others and headed north in their truck. The cold winter already biting at them as they drove off to the west so they could avoid the city, then they would head north west slowly making their way across the country to where her father hopefully was still alive.

Please review as always


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all I do not own any part of the Twilight series. A few new characters that are my own imagination though. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Forks, WA – 2 Months Ago**

-Ringing, Ringing, Ringing-

"Chief, the phone just will not stop ringing." The receptionist called out to Chief Swan as he hung up from another phone call from a frantic citizen about the latest new reports.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair before burring his face in his hands, sighing he looked up at the small television in his office seeing the screen flash through different images of cities around the word in chaos. They were lucky so far in Forks, so far they had not seen the sickness in the area.

Grabbing the phone he called Renee again, she picked up after the 4th ring as if she was out of breath. "Ello? Charlie?"

Clearing his throat, "Yes Renee it is me, have you finished packing yet? You don't need to bring everything. You need to get Isabella out of there."

He could almost hear the scowl she was giving off, "Yes I know. We are waiting for Phil to get back with the final supplies." She paused and then kept talking, "Isabella is in her room finishing packing now. We should arrive in a few days, but there are apparently a lot of road closures."

He sighed knowing she was right, "Yes there are some riots starting in Seattle, nothing here in Forks though. It is still safe here."

"Yes I know Charlie, we will be there as soon as we can. I have been trying to keep Isabella in the dark about everything, but I know she has heard things and I've caught her watching the news a few times."

He sighed, "The town's people are trying to block the roads, to prevent people from coming in. You, Phil and Isabella might have to take a back road or drive through the woods as you get closer."

He heard her rustling around, a pit banging and then her voice again, "O-okay Charlie, thank you. We will be there as soon as we can." –click-

He sighed putting the phone back on the cradle before getting up out of his chair. Stepping away from his desk he pulled on his hat, "I am going to head out on patrol, call in Eddie and Carl to help with patrols. We need to try and make people feel safe." She just nodded and made the calls as he left the building.

Driving around the town for a few hours before he decided to head to the store before heading home. Getting there he noticed a few semi-truck dropping off more supplies as people just kept walking into the store.

Getting out of his patrol car he headed inside as well. He had already picked up 4 cases of water and canned and dry foods, however knowing Renee, Phil and Isabella were coming he picked up more. With the unrest in the larger cities currently, he didn't want to risk anything if the water and power went out.

Making sure he had enough for 4 people for a few weeks he heading to the car and loaded everything up.

Once he got home he loaded everything down into his basement, along with pulling out the spare sheets for the pullout bed in the couch. Isabella would have her own bed in her room, but Phil and Renee would be sleeping downstairs.

Throwing the sheets into the washer before heading upstairs to go to sleep, work had been very taking that day.

Over the next week he kept trying to call Renee in vain. She wasn't answering the house phone and her cell phone was going straight to voicemail. He had even tried calling Phil's cell phone however that was going straight to voicemail as well at this point.

To say he was worried would be an understatement, things had gotten worse in Forks as well. A man had gotten into a car accident two days ago and ended up dying in the hospital from his wounds.

From what he heard it was not long before he woke up and bit the nurse violently, after that the tight tension in their small town snapped. People got their guns and people started ransacking other people's supplies. Lucky for him, his were locked inside his house and then locked in the basement.

However by the end of the day, he returned to his home as well. The Sherriff station had been ransacked for weapons and ammo. He had to resort to his own supply after that, but with the phones and internet down there was no way to communicate with the outside world.

Grabbing his side arm and heading out to the town again trying to help whom he could. Driving in his patrol cruiser he watched as people ran through the streets carrying whatever they could to their homes. He stopped caring about the people looting the stores the moment he saw an elderly couple being eaten while standing in line to buy something. As long as they didn't harm another for it, he no longer cared.

Driving past the high school he stopped the car hearing a young girl screaming for help. Running from his car taking his shot gun as well as the weapon holstered at his side. He ran to the football stadium seeing the girl running from a pale group of kids around her own age.

As he got closer he realized they were infected like the others, she ran down the players exit on the field only to find the doors locked shut with no way to get out. Charlie jumped down and started firing his gun into the oncoming group, but his wounding shots were having no effect on the advancing infected.

Right as they got within arm's length, he shot one in the head as the boy dropped to the ground. There were still too many as he fired his weapon at the others as well. Feeling a wet hand grab at his arm pulling at him trying to bring him to the boys mouth when a body dropped down in front of Charlie and the other young girl we was protecting.

He covered the girl's head to protect her as he watched the two men 'kill' the others that were attacking them. The younger of the two had a girl walking up behind him while he took care of another. Charlie called out to the boy, "Watch out behind you!"

The boy turned but not in time to stop her from biting down on his arm, however instead of blood flowing from his arm the girl's teeth broke in her mouth as she was unable to break his skin.

Shocked he just kept staring at the boys arm unaware that the older man was trying to speak to him, "Chief Swan are you alright?"

Looking up he finally realized who it was, "Dr. Cullen? Yes I am alright". Looking at the girl in his arms who fainted by this point, "I think she is too, she just fainted."

He nodded checking the girls pulse and seemed content with it, "We should get you both to our house, it is safer there since…. It is out of the way."

Charlie nodded and then looked back to the boy who he now recognized as one of Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. "Your son…. He was bitten, is he alright? There… was no blood."

He nodded looking as his son walked over, "Emmett will be okay, they didn't hurt him." He sighed, "Come on let's get you to the house so we can let her rest."

He was sitting in the pristine white living room of the Cullen's, he felt odd being in there as the rest of the family talked in the kitchen. Dr. Cullen had taken the girl into a guest room in the room behind him. After a few moments Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and Emmett walked out and sat on the couch across from him.

Dr. Cullen held his wife's hand as he spoke, "Charlie, I know you saw Emmett earlier and with everything going on in the world right now, we don't think confusion you with a cover story will help. But…. What we are going to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone except our family. Is that alright?"

He nodded, "Alright Dr. Cullen, What is your son?"

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Please call me Carlisle, and my wife Esme." He sighed looking down for a moment before looking back up. "Emmett.. he…and the rest of my family are vampires." He stopped for a moment, "The reason the infected girl could not bite into Emmett's arm is that our skin is like granite. Human's don't have the strength to bite through it."

Silence followed for a while and then his four other children walked into the room and sat down. "Chief Swan, these are our other children. However they are all older than you, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie who is Emmett's wife, and Edward."

Charlie just looked around the room, "Call me Charlie. I don't think I and the Chief of anything anymore….." Closing his eyes as he took in everything, "Vampires? Like crosses and garlic?"

Carlisle just smiled and shook his head, "That is a tale spun by Hollywood, We don't burn in churches or in the sunlight for that matter. But, that is for another conversation."

Carlisle stood up and looked to Emmett and Jasper, "Can you guys take Charlie home, get any supplies that he will need." Looking back to Charlie, "You can stay here, it will be safer until we figure out what is going on, were you able to stock up on food? We have some, however since we don't eat human food there is not much. It will not take long to run out."

Charlie nodded, "Yes in the basement, my daughter, ex-wife and her husband were coming. However I haven't heard from them in a week." He paused, "is there any way you can help me find them? They were getting ready to leave when everything happened, and then the phones went down…."

Carlisle looked at his family, "We can try. But first we need to get your things from you house, if you have that much. You and the girl will be safe here for some time."

* * *

-Four hours later-

They had packed some of Charlie's clothing as well as his camping equipment, Weapons and the food and water he had saved up. They needed to start planning on the trip they would need to make in order to see if Charlie's family was still alive. Charlie sat at the small table in his kitchen and marked the map with Phil and Renee's address in Florida, and grabbing other maps that included the others states they would have to go through.

Emmett and Jasper left Forks with Charlie four days ago. They had to move slower than if it was just the two of them, since they took a car. Finding gas was proving difficult as the passed through previously dense populated areas. Finally they arrived in Florida at the home of Phil and Renee.

Emmett and Jasper shared a look as they looked at the house from the outside, the front door was open and partially destroyed as if it was forced open. There was also a lot of infected people walking around the houses on the street.

Jasper looked at Charlie, "Let me go in first, I cannot be harmed and will clear the house."

Charlie nodded knowing it was the smartest plan, if he was attacked he would die. As much as he wanted to rush into the house he knew he couldn't.

Watching the house as there were a few crashing noises, he swallowed hard seeing Phil's car sitting in the driveway with gas cans visible in the backseat.

Jasper walked out a moment later and if it wasn't for the blood splatter across his shirt you would think nothing had just happened. He opened the car door, "Alright there were only a few inside, they are dealt with though."

Charlie nodded and all but ran into the house followed closely by the two brothers.

Opening the door as it creaked slightly in protest, the light brown carpet was matted down with old blood as if a bucket of it was dropped at the very spot. Looking around he swallowed seeing the counters with boxes on them as if partially packed, a few of them having been knocked to the ground trinkets scattered across the floor.

Turning around he stopped in his tracks seeing half of a man lying on the living room floor next to the coffee table. His insides trailing out onto the carpet, both his arms missing as well. Looking closer as he realized behind the bloody face it was Phil.

He took a step back as Jasper looked at the man who caught Charlie's attention, "He was still moving when I arrived, and he was one of 5 infected I ended in here."

Charlie swallowed, "He was Phil, my Ex-wife's husband… he was torn apart…." His face paled a bit as he tried holding back the vile threatening to come up. Pushing it back as he heading away from the living room and towards the back of the house.

Staggering towards the back of the house he stopped briefly seeing a picture hanging in the hallway of Renee, Isabella and himself at the park when she was about 4 years old. Taking it off the wall and out of the frame as he tuck the picture in his back pocket.

He found two of the others Jasper mentioned, both males in den and in the master bedroom. Stepping into the last room which was his daughters he swallowed seeing Renee's corpse lying half on the bed and another smaller female form lying on the carpet with long dark hair, however he could not make out the smaller forms face as the flesh had been eaten off as well as missing a limb.

Charlie dropped to his knees in agony silently letting the tears fall from his eyes, "They are dead…"

Emmett and Jasper stood out front guarding the house, allowing Charlie time to grieve his family that never made it out of the house. A few infected walked close to them, but they knew the two men were not of the living so they stayed clear for the most part.

An hour later Charlie emerged from the house holding a photo album and a small stuffed fox that he had given Isabella for her last birthday. He silently walked to the car and got in followed by Emmett and Jasper as they headed silently back to Forks, WA.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, I love reading them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

6 Months after the Initial Fall Out (February)

 **Voltura, Italy**

The streets almost completely void of all people as they kept to their homes as the sun set to the west complying with the mandatory curfew set out by the leaders of Voltura. Everything was quiet as the children were put to bed and the lights slowly turned off for the night. The only individuals out were members of the Volturi Guard, placed there to keep their people safe from the looming sickness.

Inside the massive building in the center of the city the three ruling brothers Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in conference with two guards that had just returned from outside the walls with their reports.

"Master, the large cities are almost barren. There are only a few survivors of the sickness and they are doing what they can to stay alive." The dark man looked to the woman with him.

She nodded her head, "He is correct, we barely found anyone. There is a group in the feeding room, however there are only about 9 people there. Hardly a fraction of what we used to bring back."

Marcus leaned back in his chair pondering the situation while Caius scowled at the two before them, "That is not enough for our population Heidi, It is barely enough for us."

Aro held his hand up trying to keep the defeated look from his face. "Brother please, these are hard times. The human population has drastically decreased in the past few month. This sickness is on the verge of ending the human population, which in turn will be the end to us…. If we are not careful."

He turned to the human assistant by the door, "Ama, send in Felix and Demetri. I need them to send a message for me."

The girl nodded and quickly left the great room as Aro began penning a letter.

A few moments later the two requested men were standing in front of the three brothers.

The shorter of the two men stepped forward, "You called for us Master?"

The man nodded, his sickly pale skin creased around the corners of his mouth with a grim expression. "As much as I hate to do this, we need to change our ways until the human population can recover from this plague."

He got up and handed the letter to the shorter man in front of him, "Please take this to my old friend Carlisle Cullen in Forks, Washington. If he agrees, he and his coven will be returning with you."

The two men bowed and quickly left the room to carry out their plan.

Marcus raised an eyebrow breaking his normally indifferent expression, "Brother, you say we need to change our ways and then call upon Carlisle Cullen? What plan do you have?"

Aro turned looking at his brothers, "Carlisle Cullen and his coven have not drank human blood in years, and some never have. As much insult as they are to being vampires, we need to follow their lead for the time being. The humans are failing at protecting themselves, so we will do it for them."

Caius growled, "I will not drink animal blood!"

Aro just held his hand up, "Maybe Carlisle will have an idea to help us. But there are clearly not enough humans to have a few go missing from time to time."

Caius tried speaking but Aro, cut him off again, "This is not a discussion right now, and we will discuss more once we hear from Carlisle."

As time had gone on the Cullen's as well as their two new companions Charlie and Jolene had kept hidden away from the town in the forest covered house. They had added onto the house as well as secured the surrounding areas with different traps that would set an alarm off at the house if breached. The new extension to the house had 5 new rooms so Charlie and Jolene would have their own space as well as anyone else they might find and bring in.

Once Jolene had awoken from her unconsciousness after the fall out, she told the Cullen's that her family had been killed and she was trying to make a run for it when she got trapped on the school field where Charlie, Carlisle and Emmett had found her.

She didn't know much in the way of survival skills so they started showing her things like sewing and tending to the gardens with Esme. Carlisle and Alice taught her some basic first aid. Jasper and Emmett showed her how to track animals to hunt and Rosalie showed her some basics about working on cars just in case she needed one. Charlie taught her how to fish and clean them which brought up memories of his own daughter, however he had never spoken of her again after they had left Florida.

Edward showed interest in the girl, although he would never turn her. The human population was too endangered at the moment to consider turning another. They quickly became friends and talked about books and poems that they enjoyed.

The snow covered ground made it easier to see if any person or infected walked too close to the house, however the smoke from the house chimney usually drew the infected in. They were drawn to the heat and movement, although no one was sure if they were drawn to the heat, or the people. If it was just the Cullen's it wouldn't be an issue, but their human companions needed the heat. Luckily, the Cullen's were able to be on guard since they didn't require sleep and the animal population was better since there was no one hunting except them.

One day Jolene and Esme were working on the plants in the green house when Esme stiffened and stood facing the door pushing Jolene behind her. As the door opened her breath caught seeing the two men standing before her, "Hello Demetri, Felix. What can we help you with?"

Demetri blinked his blackening eyes hearing the girls heart beat behind Esme Cullen, swallowing before averting his eyes back to Esme's, "We bring word from our Masters for your family."

She stepped forward slightly taking the letter from him, "The girl is under our protection, the humans have lost too much. I hope you will respect that?"

The men simply nodded as Felix spoke, "You can trust our word, and the letter you hold will only prove she will not be harmed."

Esme looked down at the letter with curiosity before turning slightly to take Jolene's hand, "Alright, won't you gentlemen follow me inside? I am sure Carlisle will want the family together for this one." Looking back to Jolene, "Please go call Charlie and Emmett to the house?"

The girl nodded before sliding past the two men and out of the door pulling her jacket close, now that she was out of the warmth the green house provided.

Esme looked back to the men holding up a hand pointing to the house, "This way please."

They nodded following her inside the home looking around at the décor, "You have a lovely home Esme."

She smiled and nodded her head in thanks, "Thank you Felix, We collect a great many items on our travels. Although with the world the way it is now I don't see how it matters any longer."

He glanced at her, "We do hope they will recover from the sickness, we still do not know what is causing it."

She nodded her head, "Yes, I don't think anyone really does. Carlisle has been trying to find the origin for a few months now. We have collected tissue and blood samples from what is left of the infected. But the samples are deteriorated." She sat down on the pristine cream couch followed by the two men opposite of her.

A moment later the rest of the group came in and sat around as Esme handed the letter to Carlisle.

He opened and read it slowly as Esme glanced at the words written over her husband's shoulder. He stopped and gathered his thoughts for a moment before folding the letter and looking to their guests.

Clearing his throat speaking to his family, "Aro is requesting our assistance in Italy."

Rosalie shot up from her seat, "What did we do?" Everyone knew her fear of getting to close to the Volturi.

Demetri looked at her in confusion, but saw the fear plainly on her face as her husband rubbed circles into her back, "You've done nothing. Well… that we know of."

Carlisle nodded, "Our request to come to Italy is needing our help with how to save the humans. There is not enough for everyone to…. feed on there. Much like everywhere else."

Esme looked at their guests, "We do not feed off of humans, and so unless the Volturi are willingly going to drink animal blood I don't know what can be done."

Felix nodded, "I think that is the point, you all know how to resist the human blood temptation. The brothers know the human population numbers are growing slimmer every day. They are considering all options. I do not know if a 100% diet of animal blood is acceptable, but I think they know some substitutions must be made."

Carlisle nodded, "I never thought I would see this day from the three brothers." Looking around at his family, "I think we need a moment to discuss this matter at hand. Would you please return in one hour? We will have an answer then for you."

The two stood nodding, "Of course, we will be in Forks seeing if there are any other human survivors."

After the two left Carlisle looked at his family, "This is a group vote. If Aro, Marcus and Caius are serious about helping the human population increase. We could help them, however I know going there has always been a fear for some."

Rosalie cleared her throat, "I'll go. However, I don't know if I will be able to stay. It depends on what is happening there."

Everyone else slowing nodded their heads as Carlisle looked around the room stopping on Charlie and Jolene. "I will ensure your safety there."

Everyone nodded as Jasper left the house to find Felix and Demetri, they returned about an hour later with no new additions. They decided that they would leave the following day after everyone packed their stuff and the house items as well.

Felix and Demetri headed into town finding a moving U-hahl so everything could be packed up. Filling the tank with gas and then filling the portable gas can with Gas as well. They would need to make it to the port in Washington so they could load a boat with the items and sail back since they couldn't swim with the humans.

It took 3 weeks until they arrived in Voltura by then there were vampire guards around the outside of the walls patrolling around the city.

Heading into the center of the city before disappearing from the streets behind the clock tower. It was shocking to see the people moving about the city with their everyday business as if the outside world hadn't fallen apart.

Finally being lead to a set of large ornate wooden doors as a smaller girl pulled them open leading them inside.

Carlisle lead the group stopping before he got to the three thrones in the middle of the room. "Hello Aro, Marcus and Caius. We heard that you were needing our help with a new food source?"

Aro stood up smiling as he nodded, "Do not read too far into it though, we do plan on returning to our natural food source once their numbers have healed. However, in the meantime even we must realize the danger this puts us all in."

Carlisle nodded, "So what do you need our help with then?"

Aro walked down the steps to stand in front of him, "The city is contained within the wall, plus we have the guards making sure no infected get inside. We need a human doctor, most traveled out to Pisa for the hospital. And we need to know how you resist human blood. What kind of animals taste the best."

He sighed, "We need you to help make this work. However I don't know if we will all be able to stop drinking human blood."

Carlisle nodded, "Would you be willing to mainly drink animal blood with occasional human blood?"

Aro thought about it, "But we would be killing humans, granted it wouldn't be as much…." He mumbled talking to himself.

Carlisle just shook his head, "No, no killing. I am referring to a blood draw. You wouldn't be able to drink from the humans. But they could give blood with set time frames so their bodies could replace the missing blood safely."

Aro grinned, "Mandatory blood giving for protection within the walls. I do like that."

Carlisle grimaced, "You would need limits though. Like you cannot require blood from children or the sick or elderly. They cannot replace blood as easily. Children need to be at least 18 before you can require it, their bodies will not be able to handle the draws."

Aro looked thoughtfully, "I will give you children and maybe the sick depending if they will recover fully, however not the elderly they won't be helping the population growth therefore they don't need to stay around forever. The young will also be required to reproduce at least once by a certain age or they will be paired up with someone."

Carlisle glared, "Once a woman is pregnant no blood draws until they stop breastfeeding the child. If the concern is the population, then you will not risk a woman not being able to birth a healthy baby, or not produce enough milk to sustain the child."

Aro nodded, "We can write out the new laws. Let us get you all settled in though, I see you brought human companions." His eyes glancing over the two, "tell me would you both agree to what you heard?"

Charlie clenched his jaw, "I don't like that you would just take blood from the elderly, you can possible kill them. But I understand that they won't contribute to new children, you should think about the families though, what if they have children they care for? A grandchild or something?" He paused, "For myself, I guess I would agree. I would need to see the details first though."

Jolene bit her lip, "I guess I would. I am not old enough to have my blood drawn though. However once I was, I wouldn't want to be forced to have…. Sex with someone. It isn't ideal, but there is protection this way." She shifted uncomfortably.

Aro nodded, "We will consider those items when we talk further. Let's get you into a room for tonight and then we can look at putting you in a house in the Villa. Many are left open after people left to find loved ones and never returned."

The group followed Aro and the human assistant down the hall, "Our villa has lost about 65% of our population. So we will be able to bring in survivors and place them in houses."

Stopping at the rooms the couples all shared rooms and the 3 single people got separate rooms for the evening.

Over the next 3 days the group and three brothers went over the new laws about taking people into the Villa.

-Individuals would need to consent to bi-weekly blood draws for protection from the infected with certain exceptions.

-No one under the age of 18 would be subject to blood draws

-Sick individuals would be given temporary reprieve from blood draws while they are ill, to help healing.

-Pregnant and Breastfeeding women exempt

-Injuries that include blood loss will be exempt until medically cleared.

-Each female over the age of 18 brought in would be required to produce one child at minimum to help with keeping the human population growing before turning 30. If no partner by age 30, arranged marriage will take place to ensure. If no success by 32, medical assistance to find problem. Following exceptions.

-Medical determining they cannot have children would exempt the individual from the requirement.

-Medical Check Ups for all individuals.

-If contagious illness found, Individual will be quarantined in house for duration to prevent spread of illness.

-Each person will contribute and be trained in a certain field.

-Each person no matter their field will rotate in the fields for food production and animal care.

-If there is an injury, temporary reprieve will be given.

-Curfew will be from sundown to sunrise, everyone will need to be inside.

-If there is an emergency they can hang a towel on the outside of their front door. Patrolling vampires will come to the houses and see what is needed.

-NO murder, rape, kidnapping, intentional physical harm, theft, damage to others personal property.

Any individual not complying with the laws will be given punishments accordingly, if there are 3 strikes in a year they will be put on trial for banishment from the Voltera.

Trial will be given by Aro, Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Charlie.

Any new laws will be voted upon and added into law if accepted.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Brice walked over and sat next to Isabella, "You did good last night. You saved me." He kissed her on the side of the forehead as she nodded. "Isa I was thinking… the rest of the group is planning on staying in the south. But, the map you found…. There is a possibility your dad might be alive."_

 _Her hands clenched around the bow in her hands. Could she really hope for that? She shrugged not wanting to think about it. "Look we would have to make some detours, the red line on the map goes through a number of large cities. But I think we should chance it."_

 _She took a breath and held onto his hand nodding her head. "Okay" was all she could muster, she still was only talking when absolute necessary and even then it was only one or two words at a time._

 _It was late October when they said good bye to the others and headed north in their truck. The cold winter already biting at them as they drove off to the west so they could avoid the city, then they would head north west slowly making their way across the country to where her father hopefully was still alive._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sitting in the front of the old car they found the other day, her head swaying back and forth as Brice drove it over some rocks on the side of the road that was littered with abandoned vehicles. Looking out the window seeing a few walkers not too far off as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Looking over at Brice, "Maybe we should see if there are any auto shops nearby? The damn AC isn't blowing cool air and it is ridiculously hot."

He nodded his head looking at his window cracked only slightly, "Ya, your right Isa."

She nodded, "I can't believe we have only gotten to Texas in over a year." Florida to Texas should only take maybe 2 days.

But they had to find a warm place to stay during the winter, and then they had the unfortunate loss of their truck. With the exception of the occasional vehicle they had been walking. Gas was a problem though, most gas stations were drained dry during the outbreak.

About three weeks ago she learned some new words from Brice when they got about halfway across a long bridge in Louisiana when they found out the bridge had collapsed. It had been so foggy they hadn't known until they were right there, and then Brice just started yelling curses into the night.

They started back and quickly realized Brice's melt down attracted the walkers in the area. Isa had managed to get a few with her bow, however many got too close and they had to fight their way out. Brice had his gun and 9" hunting knife, Isa hand acquired a machete which still gave her some distance but worked better than the bow for close calls.

That event costs them another week to get back across the bridge and around the lake. It also landed them finding a small group of three people who were now in the car behind them since they were all traveling in the same direction.

Brice didn't trust them to watch their backs at night, so Brice and Isa still took turns sleeping. It was 2 guys and a girl, the guys Jerry and Matt were a bit older than Brice and the girl Samantha was about Brice's age. She kept trying to flirt with Brice, but he either didn't understand or didn't care because he never acknowledged her.

Matt always tried getting close to Isa, but she would always get up and sit closer to Brice. She was almost 15 now just another month, but like most survivors boys were not on her mind. Survival was. She hadn't even realized her last birthday came and went when they were with the group last year in September, but then again what did birthdays matter anymore?

They were in the first city they found upon entering Texas now Orange, Texas. They tried to avoid cities as much as possible, but their supplies were now running low and needed to replenish. Plus after their last walker encounter Isa needed a new shirt. The blood stains were just not coming out and the tear in the side of her shirt left her side exposed.

Pulling up to a small outdoor shopping strip they waited for the other car to settle in a few spots down from them.

Brice got out as did Isa and they waited for the others to join them. Brice may have not been the oldest, but he was the one that always took the lead.

He looked at the other four people, "Alright, this is going to be a quick restocking trip. Clothes, Food, Water if you can find them. Let's meet back here in an hour, stay with at least one other person."

Everyone nodded and the three went one direction while Brice and Isa went in the other.

Isa had her near empty back pack with her as they stepped into an old grocery store, the shelves barren of anything. But they headed straight to the back and the loading dock area.

Looking around for a moment before finding a box on its side, opening the box Isa grinned at Brice. "Bingo", as she pulled out 12 cans of pork and beans sliding them into her pack. "They are even pop tops"

He just smiled shaking his head, "Your crazy Sis."

She smiled zipping the pack and throwing it back onto her back again before they searched a bit longer but not finding anything.

Leaving the store they headed to the next one which used to be a clothing store of some sort, both of them walked around each grabbing new shirts and new pair of pants. They changed in the aisle way knowing they were alone. Isa even grabbed some new underwear and a sports bra and threw them on.

Isa smiled looking down, she had a dark blue tank under a black t-shirt with a new pair of dark grey skinny jeans. She grabbed a jacket off another rack shoving it and another shirt and jeans into her pack as well joining the rest of the new underwear.

Lacing up her black boots again she looked over at Brice who was finished changing as well. "I love new clothes, although I am still dirty."

He shrugged, "We both need a good cleaning. We will stop at the next river we find."

She nodded as they headed to the auto store grabbing an air conditioner charger and some new oil for the car.

Heading back they saw the others still weren't around as Brice started charging the AC and adding the oil.

About 20 minutes later Brice checked his watch, "They are 10 minutes late."

Isa just turned looking in the direction they had gone in, but there was no one there, "Maye we should go and see if they are alight?"

Brice groaned knowing that they would, but not liking that he would be putting Isa in more danger again. "Alright, but stay behind me okay?"

She nodded as she followed behind him, her machete at her side as she notched an arrow in her bow following about 10 feet behind Brice.

After they checked three of the stores they heard a female screaming for help, cursing about her making too much noise Brice took off running towards the screaming with Isa behind him.

Once there they found Samantha had shut herself inside a chain link enclosure with 9 walkers trying to get inside. After Brice and Isa cleared the room, which wasn't too hard considering none were paying attention to them they got Samantha out.

Isa stayed with her as Brice looked around the room, "Where are Matt and Jerry?"

The red headed woman shook her head, "I don't know. There was a noise and the went to check it out, and they the walkers came in here." Pointing to the chain link, "I locked myself inside but they never came back."

Brice sighed, "I said stay together….." Rolling his eyes, "Where did they go?"

She pointed down a hallway leading to the back of the store, and they started walking with Brice in front.

Samantha threw up once they got to the back, Jerry was walking straight towards them with half his face missing and a huge chuck taken from his neck area.

Brice walked up to him and stabbed him in the head with his knife.

The three looked around the now empty room, there were storage units along the walls as one of them opened Matt stepping out. "Thought I was gonna suffocate in there."

Brice just glared at him, "Why didn't you come out? The walkers weren't even in here with the exception of Jerry…."

Matt just held his hands up, "They were in the other room, and they could have come back!"

Samantha crossed her arms, "Didn't you hear me yelling for you?"

Matt just shrugged, "Ya, but you could have already been bitten."

Brice apparently had enough and punched Matt across the jaw, sending him to the floor. "This is not a world for COWARDS! I ran to help you, Isa ran to help you! We didn't know what was waiting! Samantha came with us to help you! You left her and Jerry to fend for themselves. Jerry is DEAD now! Maybe we should leave you here?"

Matt held his jaw looking up at Brice, "No, no, no. How could I know they weren't already dead?" Glancing at Samantha, "Or dying?" Getting up, "You can't just leave me!"

Brice glared at him, "And how can we trust you to not leave us when we need you?"

Matt just looked defeated, and Brice gave up grabbing him by the shirt. "You betray us again and I will feed you to the walkers myself." Pushing him back before leaving the room, Isa and Samantha following him and Matt bringing up the rear.

Heading back into the front of the store they could see that there was a horde of walkers heading to the parking lot, "Run to the cars!"

Everyone took off running, but Isa caught her foot on a raised plank in the floor board that sent her flailing to the ground as the deteriorated wood gave way and fell into the basement. Her nails griped at the wood as she screamed out, pain lacing her scream.

Brice turned back, "ISA!" He ran back into the store grabbing her wrists and tried to pull her up out of the hole in the floor, however it just caused her to scream out louder.

He glanced over her body trying to see what she was caught on when his breathe caught seeing a piece of rebar sticking out of her side, "Hold on Isa, you must have impaled yourself."

Trying to offset her weight so it wouldn't rip through her he called over his shoulder, "Samantha get the car pull it right up to the door. Matt, help me get her off this and up!"

Matt grabbed her left arm and held her weight with his, Brice did the same on her right side. "Isa, I need you to stay with me. We are going to have to pull you off the rebar."

She nodded her head, sweat and tears mixing on her face as she gripped onto him. "Okay"

The two men gripped her tightly as the car screeched up to the door blocking the entrance from the walkers, "1…2…3!"

"AHHHHHHHHH…." She screamed out digging her nails deep into the flesh of the two men as they pulled her off the rebar and up onto the floor.

She released her arm from around Matt gripping her side before having her hand brushed away so Brice could look at the wound in her side, "It looks really close to your left hip, we need to clean it and get you bandaged. And hope nothing vital was pierced."

She nodded and they helped her to the car laying her down in the back seat and resting her head on Brice's lap whip Matt crawled into the front seat.

The door was shut and they took off heading for the nearest river on the beat up map they were following.

The next few weeks were agonizing, they had found a small boat house by the river they set up. Isabella was laying on a mattress and went in and out of conscious state depending on her pain level.

They did their best to keep her wounds clean, and it was finally looking like she was going to heal up.

She looked over at Samantha who was cooking in a pot that was hanging over a small fire on the side of the building open for the boats.

Looking around she noticed they were alone, "Wh…where is my brother?"

Samantha looked up placing the spoon down on the table as she walked over grabbing a moist cloth dabbing her brow cleaning off the sweat. "He is out patrolling the area with Matt, and seeing if there is something they can kill for meat."

Isabella nodded her head, "Thank you for helping me."

She nodded, "Well you helped me as well. Just sucked you fell like that."

Nodding, "Yes it was not my most graceful move."

Sitting with her back to the wall, "You know Isa, another 2 weeks and we can probably move on from here."

She smiled as well as she could through the grimace, "Yes well, I might just sleep for two weeks this is not ideal. There is no wall on that end."

Samantha nodded a frown firmly planted on her lips, watching the small girl "Seeing you like this, I almost forgot you were just a kid. 14 right?"

Isa shrugged, "How long was I out? My birthday was 3 weeks from the day I got hurt."

Samantha nodded "Then you are 15, it has been 3 and a half weeks."

Isa rolled her eyes, "What does it matter? It is another year in hell. We are just surviving, no life though."

Samantha sighed, "One day there will be life again. We just have to make it until then. Okay?" she rubbed her hand down Isa's back trying to give her comfort.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Samantha nodded a frown firmly planted on her lips, watching the small girl "Seeing you like this, I almost forgot you were just a kid. 14 right?"_

 _Isa shrugged, "How long was I out? My birthday was 3 weeks from the day I got hurt."_

 _Samantha nodded "Then you are 15, it has been 3 and a half weeks."_

 _Isa rolled her eyes, "What does it matter? It is another year in hell. We are just surviving, no life though."_

 _Samantha sighed, "One day there will be life again. We just have to make it until then. Okay?" she rubbed her hand down Isa's back trying to give her comfort._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Everyone tossed their bag in the truck as Brice started the car. Tenderly getting in the passenger seat Isa smiled at him. "I am so happy to be leaving this place."

He nodded as Samantha and Matt sat in the back, "Ya. Your healing great. We still got a long way to go."

She nodded as he took off following route 10 that they were on, after about 2 hours he pulled off to the side of the road outside Houston.

Leaning back, "We have no idea how bad it is in there. Plus your still healing, we shouldn't try to push our luck." His eyes glancing at Isa's side quickly. "North or South?"

Pulling the map out Isa glanced at the two paths. Going north is probably our best option. It looks like we can hop on 45 if we take the side roads. We just have to get back off before we hit Dallas."

Samantha and Matt both nodded in agreement as the car started again.

About 5 hours later the tell sign of running out of gas sent groans through the car. They had tried all available gas stations, but everything had been bone dry.

Getting out of the car everyone got their bags and weapons as Brice looked down the long empty road, "Well I get we are walking folks."

Samantha groaned, "We need to find some kind of shelter, at least it is early October and not August….."

Isabella nodded her head in agreement, "True" Sliding her duffle over one shoulder and settling it softly without jerking her side too much. The wound was healed for the most part, but still very sore.

They were silently walking Isa silently scuffed her boot against the asphalt kicking up a stray rock knocking it into the brush. All of a sudden groaning came from the bush as a walker came out from behind the tree grabbing for Brice's pack.

Grabbing her bow Isa notched an arrow and aiming at the walker trying to get a clear shot as Brice struggled with it trying to get away.

"Brice you need to duck!" She yelled as she tried to get a shot in, finally taking the shot it went clean through the walkers head sending them both to the ground in a muddled heap.

Getting up Brice groaned pushing the decaying body off him so he could get up from the ground. "Thanks Isa."

Nodding her head, "Of course, Can't have you dying on me yet now can I?"

He went to smile at her however he stopped as his body became ridged with strain.

Turning to look behind she saw a human with blood dripping from his mouth like the walkers, however he turned and walked away like a human before disappearing completely into the woods on the side of the road.

Walking back over to Brice standing at his side, "What was that? If walkers are getting faster and coordinated we are so screwed…."

Brice nudged her, "Language Isa." He looked down the road to his left and again to his right, "We need to go."

It had been a few hours before they found a side road that lead to a simi-clean house. After doing a sweep of the surrounding area they found a row of bodies both adult and sadly children. The adult male looked as if he killed himself lying next to his family.

The house looked untouched a layer of dust covering everything, the cupboards still had cans of food in them as well.

The small group went and scouted out the rest of the house. Finding two children's rooms and the master.

Isa stared at the large bed yearning to feel a comfortable bed again. Pulling the dust covered comforter off the bed throwing it to the far side of the room. Crawling into the bed pulling the cool sheet up around her pressing her face into the pillow.

The bed shifted beneath her as she felt a hand on the small of her back, Looking over she smiled "Brice this feels amazing. Want in on this?"

He smiled crawling in laying his head down, "Leave it to you to find pleasures in life still."

Shrugging, "You know me." Before yawning hard and letting her eyes slide shut.

They managed to stay at the house for 2 weeks until the food started to become scarce. Every now and then they would think they would see someone in the woods around the house. However, they could never find anyone in the area.

Finally in late October there was a knock on the door stilling everyone inside the home. Brice grabbed his gun and got up to look through the peephole. Turning back to the girls he shrugged. "I don't see anyone."

Attempting to brace his footing as he unlocked the door, it was only opened about a foot when a hand reached in and pulled him out the door.

"BRICE!" Isa and Samantha jumped up and rushed to get out the door after him.

Isa looked around notching and arrow in her bow looking around. Finally her eyes settled on Brice just within the tree line. She stepped forward briefly noting the scared look in his eyes and then the small pale hand on his neck.

"Brice? What is going…." The words died in her throat seeing a petite woman step out from behind Brice. Her slender hand still wrapped around his throat.

Looking to the woman's left seeing a man, neither of them had weapons but Brice looked like he took a few good blows in the few moments he was alone with them. A trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth.

The man grinned viciously as he stepped forward. "Well, well. And then there were 3. But I am very thirsty." In the blink of an eye he was behind Samantha wrapping his arm around her waist lifting her small form up.

Samantha screamed out as the man, if you could call him that, bit into the soft part where her neck and shoulder met.

"Samantha!" Isa turned her aim on the man and fired her arrow. The sound of the arrow racking and bouncing from the man as his gaze turned to her was deafening as Samantha's blood flow began to slow.

"Isa run, just run!" She stepped back and glanced at Brice who looked as if he was struggling to get free, however the woman was not moving.

She only took one timid step back when the man grabbed her arms in his crushing grip pulling her back to his chest as she struggled and screamed for him to release her.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Stop, or I might find myself still thirsty." He chuckled "But then again, you might wish that you died today once you discover your fate."

A sharp blow from the man's hand and her body went limp in his arms as Brice continued to struggle to get away from the woman.

* * *

Isa POV

Screams and moaning….. That is all I can hear as I slowly feel the unconscious state fade away. My eyes and face felt swollen from crying and for some reason my arms felt too numb to move. My ribs hurt when trying to breathe, and then the memories of trying to fight off the man that arrived at our cabin came flooding back to me.

Finally forcing my eyes open revealing a dark, stuffy, humid room that felt like a smothering blanket. Looking up my arms were hanging above my head in metal shackles explaining why there was no feeling. Seeing my wrists bloodied and raw just from being in them, made me slightly happier that I could not feel hem.

Looking closer at my arm I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me seeing a long gash across my forearm, there was no blood though. As if it was cleaned by someone, looking down my clothing were gone as well. I was only in my sports bra and underwear, "What the…"

Finally my eyes adjusted to the room, _'Where is Brice?'_. My eyes fell on 7 other people in the room, all scared, dirty and had similar cuts on their arms that were bound above their heads.

Looking at each of their faces as I prayed one of them would be Brice, but my luck was not with me. He wasn't there, shutting my eyes tightly sending a silent prayer, _"Please, Please be alive."_ Remembering what happened to Samantha at the cabin, I couldn't help the sick feeling creeping up inside me.

Trying to sit up a bit the metal shackles around my wrists began to clink and clank around. Stopping when the girl next to me decided to kick my leg. Looking over I glared at her, "What the hell was that for?"

Her head was down and I could easily tell she was shaking, "You…you don't want to make a lot of noise. They take the strong ones."

The door creaked open and everyone went limp around me in the room, Looking up the guard grinned, viciously grabbed my arms removing the shackles. As my arms fell to my sides I didn't even notice him pulling me up through the hole in the ceiling as the agonizing pain from the blood pumping through my arms again hit me.

Clenching my eyes shut as I tried breathing through the pain only to find myself being dragged along a dirt road as I opened my eyes. My fingers twitching as the feeling started coming back, "Damn this shit hurts." I couldn't even find it in myself to worry about my lack of clothing in my state.

Finally the man dragged me into another room tossing me to a slightly tanner, lanky man. "Here this one has some of her fight back."

Lanky just grinned proceeding to drag me behind him into another room.

The smell got to me first, and then the sight. "What are you doing to them?"

There were about 20 people hanging upside down by their ankles with wires and tubes coming out of various parts of their bodies.

Standing in shock seeing them when I saw him. Brice's unconscious form dangling on the far wall of the room, "BRICE! Let him go! What did you do!"

I tried struggled to get away, but Lanky just smiled at me his red eyes glaring into mine, "The same thing I am going to do to you."

I turned the second his grip was off of me and tried to run, I had to get him out, I needed to reach Brice. All I heard was laughing and then a gust of wind went past me before I ran straight into Lanky. "How?"

He just laughed before grabbing me, there was a burst of speed which churned what little food I had in my stomach causing me to vomit on the floor at his feet once we stopped.

The next thing I knew I was slapped across the face and upside down with shackles around my ankles.

"Human, don't try that again. Or I might just accept your donation loss and let the guards have their way with you."

I could feel the blood rushing to my head and face partly from understanding the meaning of the man's words, but mostly because I was upside down.

Every movement caused great pain in my ankles from the shackles, but Lanky didn't seem to care as he jerked me around to face him.

He forced a dirty rag to my mouth causing me to gag a bit, and then the world began to spin around me. I could still barely feel the pain from the shackles as I waited for unconsciousness to sweep over me, but I was just on the brink when I felt a large need stabbed into my neck.

All I could do was scream in pain as I watched the blood travel from the tube now in my neck down into a bucket below. Blinking I watched as the bucket slowly filled and my consciousness began to escape me as I slipped into darkness.

The last thought that ran through my head before blacking out, "I can't die here…."

* * *

SO? What do you guys think about this?


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Voltera 1 Year After the New Laws – Charlie POV**

It was early March and here I was kneeing in the dirt planting new crop in the newest field expansion after the guards cleared the area and raised a protective wall. Looking up wiping the bead of sweat from my brow before planting the last bulb into the earth. Completing my weekly turn in the fields.

Gathering my bag and water jug heading up the path towards the city, nodding to the Volturi guards as I passed.

The idea of vampires existing and that I live among them still gets to me sometimes. The Cullen's are good people, and some of the vampires here were not so bad.

Heading to my little home in the town, it was a three bed room flat. Jolene used one of the rooms, seeing as she didn't have anyone either. She clung to me and me to her in a way after my daughter's demise. She became a second daughter to me.

Sitting down in my office looking over a document Aro wanted to pass about humans now needing to produce 3 or more children. Shaking my head, I know the population was hurting but growing that fast and forcing it was a bad idea.

There had been 7 new babies in the past year. 4 boys and 3 girls all healthy, but there were people thinking the population would grow faster.

I had been impressed when they placed me on the counsel and took my input on things. It kept my mind off of my grief from losing my daughter, friends, even my ex-wife.

Furrowing my brows I couldn't help but think of the people I never found out what became of them. Billy Black and his son Jacob for two. After the fall out I made my way to the reservation with a nervous Carlisle.

When we arrived there was no one, not people or infected people. They were just gone.

Leaning back in my chair as I looked around the room, that was still confusing me but I had to move on.

Jolene stepped into the room holding up a small scroll wiggling between her fingers. "So guess what I got delivered today?"

Raising an eye brow and she smiled knowing what I was asking.

She walked over and sat on the corner of the desk, "I am to arrive for my first blood draw tomorrow morning." She looked down at her hands a bit nervous. "I turn 18 tomorrow."

Nodding, "I am sorry that it has to be this way. But it is for the best."

She nodded, "Yes I know. The guards have already taken note that I have a boyfriend too. I guess they don't care about the whole waiting for marriage thing." She looked upset mentioning it.

Nodding, "Yes population growth is important, but they are old fashioned. If you wanted to be married first, I don't think they would oppose."

She nodded, "Well goodnight Charlie."

* * *

 **Group Setting**

Sitting in the grand hall in their chairs that Aro had brought in for the new council members as they discussed the new population proposal.

"They are not producing enough offspring, we have 89 humans living in the villa currently and only 7 births in the last year." Flipping the page Aro continued, "There are 21 individuals who are either too old or cannot produce offspring, 42 individuals 18 years or older and 16 of those are not married or in a relationship, leaving 26 children under the age 18."

Caius shook his head, "Out of 42 people in their prime there were only 7 births, they need to repopulate faster."

Carlisle shook his head. "Technically there are only 15 woman in their prime child birthing years. 13 are married women, and 7 of those gave birth in the past year. That is almost 47% success rate, and if you only count the married woman 54%. Those odds are actually really good all things considered."

Marcus looked up at him, "All things considered? What do you mean?"

Caius growled, "They are safe, fed, and clothed here. They should be fine."

Rosalie spoke up, "You must be thinking everyone never saw the destruction of their people, or that they have all been here a year. 4 of the couples and one of the single woman have only been here 2 months or less. And the other turned 18 today." She gave a nod at Charlie referring to Jolene.

Charlie nodded, "A year is not a lot of time, from the moment they get pregnant to the moment they deliver is about 9 months. Plus, while they are safe as they can be; many are still stressed about the world."

Carlisle nodded, "Charlie is correct. A stressed individual, especially a woman has a far less chance of a successful conception. Adding more pressure to get pregnant multiple times will only add to the stress they are in. Some are also scared of the pain. We are only using pain relieve if I need to do a C-section. Otherwise nothing. Women nowadays are used to epidurals and pain relief."

Aro shrugged, "Then give them epidurals."

Carlisle sighed, "The supply is low, and even if you created a lab to make more indefinitely there is a risk. Paralysis, nerve damage, damage to the babies. What would happen to the mothers and babies if that happened here? Will you create formula too if the mother cannot produce milk?"

Aro frowned, "I don't understand humans wanting pain relief even with those risks? The pain is only temporary."

Carlisle nodded, "I don't either, but it is the society they were brought up in."

Aro nodded, "Very well let's vote on the population amendment to require 3 offspring. Raise your hand in favor."

Only Aro and Caius' hands went up as Aro nodded, "Very well, we will keep it at a minimum of one."

Jasper spoke up finally, "Not to rush to the next topic. However, we have been receiving reports of various sections around the world were vampires are collecting humans and using them for food, killing them."

Marcus looked up concerned, "Where is this happening? We have declared it law to all vampires, killing humans is forbidden due to the situation."

Aro nodded, "We will send the guard out to stop these individuals immediately. Do you have the locations?"

Jasper nodded, "There have been two confirmed reports however there are rumors about others, one in the France area and the other in the Texas area in the United States."

Aro nodded, "Do we know who?"

Jasper sighed, "We have uncovered the name Marcelo in France as the ring leader, and …. Maria in Texas. She was a leader during the Southern wars in the late 1800s as well."

Caius grinned, "So you know her then."

Jasper nodded gravely, "Yes I know Maria. It does not surprise me that she is one of the ring leaders. I had thought she met her demise years ago, but I guess she escaped."

Aro glanced between Caius and Jasper, "Brother, you know Jasper has been pardoned for his crimes as a newborn. Let's not bring them up."

Turning back to Jasper, "I will be setting up a group to see to the matter of the France and Texas issues. Demetri and Felix will be able to handle the France issue without fail. However I would like you to accompany them to Texas."

Jasper nodded, "Of course. Seeing me would likely throw off Maria initially, it would give us the advantage."

After everyone agreed on the plan people got up to head their separate ways.

Demetri, Felix, and Emmett were in the hall as Jasper came over and discussed the upcoming plans for France and Texas. Emmett had joined the guard after seeing them truly trying to save the humans.

Carlisle headed back to hospital to relieve Edward from his rounds, after arriving in Volterra Edward followed in his father's footsteps and became a doctor since Carlisle had to split his time. There would always be a doctor available for the humans.

Rosalie was helping Esme and Jolene with the orphans that had been brought into the city, when she was not sitting on the council. Most of them were older, but some were as young as 4.

Alice did her best to 'see' where there would be a group of humans and went out with the guards to bring them back to the villa safely. She was still having problems forcing visions, however when she was out, they came to her easier.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Heading back to his villa after a long meeting, Demetri's group had just returned from France with 19 humans. There were more people, but most had run off in different directions and were lost or killed in the chaos.

Only 5 had been adults, teachers actually. Most were children they had apparently holed up in their middle school when the outbreak happened. That is where Marcelo's people found them and took them prisoners.

It had been a gruesome story upon Felix and Demetri's arrival.

Charlie left after and headed straight to him flat to get some sleep if he could.

Charlie sat on the edge of his bed staring at one of the pictures of his young daughter Isabella wondering what she would be like today if she had survived.

Huffing he laid back, "I wouldn't want her to see this hell." Closing his eyes hoping her death had at least been quick for her.

It had only been a moment when there was a knock on the front door.

Sighing, "Of course…" Sitting up pulling on his pants and shirt before heading down the narrow wooden staircase to the front door.

Opening it seeing Felix and Jasper as he stepped aside, "Come on in. Something wrong?"

The two men stepped inside, Jasper nodding his head in thanks before answering him. "We have been talking, you were a police chief. I know you were not a counselor, but you were able to handle tense situations and calm people down."

Nodding his head, "Yes that is right."

Felix continued on, "When we arrive in Texas there will most likely be a fight between us and the guards they have. That is what happened in France. The people scattered."

Charlie shook his head, "So what would I do?"

Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, "While we are fighting, you would lead the humans away to a safe point we designate."

Looking at Felix and then back to Charlie, "The humans would see your eyes and trust you. Odds are the vampires are not treating them well, the ones they found in France were starving. Some beaten. They do not trust us."

Charlie swallowed, "They might not trust me either. I am a new face, who is allied with vampires."

Felix thought about it for a moment, "True, we would go in first. You follow and start unlocking the humans. They might think you are escaping and go with you fairly easy." He sighed "We underestimated how the humans would react to us."

Jasper nodded, "We are asking you to go with us to Texas, it will be a longer trip but we think it will be worth it."

Charlie thought about it and then nodded, "I guess you would need the boat to bring back the survivors anyway." Sighing, "Alright I will go, I need to let Jolene know I am leaving though."

Felix and Jasper both nodded before Jasper put his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "We will be leaving in the morning. Demetri is going tonight to load food and water for you and any survivors. Just pack a bag and meet us in the conference room at 7."

Charlie nodded, "See you at 7."

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _He forced a dirty rag to my mouth causing me to gag a bit, and then the world began to spin around me. I could still barely feel the pain from the shackles as I waited for unconsciousness to sweep over me, but I was just on the brink when I felt a large need stabbed into my neck._

 _All I could do was scream in pain as I watched the blood travel from the tube now in my neck down into a bucket below. Blinking I watched as the bucket slowly filled and my consciousness began to escape me as I slipped into darkness._

 _The last thought that ran through my head before blacking out, "I can't die here…."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 – (March) 5 Months after Isa and Brice's capture (Same timeline with Charlie now)**_

The vampires looked on as the 'Doctor' released the girl from the ankle shackles after her latest 'donation'. Her body fell unmercifully into a heap on the cold stone floor before the vampires dragged her from the floor.

Depositing her into the human cells and locking her hands above her head in the shackles, not that they mattered anymore. The girl was drained fairly well this time, she was skin and bones not much muscle left.

It would probably be a day or two until she awoke, if she woke at all.

"I…Isa… Can you hear me?" Brice was shackled next to her now, many people had died from the 'donations' over the past few months and they were put into the same cell.

When the new batch of humans were brought in they were held elsewhere. But most had died from a disease and started trying to kill each other.

The 7 people in their cell were all that was left currently, they knew that some of the vampires had gone out looking for other humans to bring back.

Brice tried kicking her with his foot again a few more times before exhaustion overtook him as well as he closed his eyes for the night.

The prisoners started awakening as the morning sun started coming through the planks of the wooden door above them.

Blinking her eyes Isa looked around weakly, "Brice?"

He twitched before waking and looking at her, "It is alright Isa. I am here."

She looked over slumping her head to the side at him, "It is not alright Brice, why can't I just die?"

He shook his head at her, "Don't talk like that Isa, I have always taken care of you. I… I am sorry I couldn't protect you from this, but I will get you out."

He swallowed trying to soothe his raw throat, "I promise Isa, you will see your next birthday… and it won't be here."

Everyone flinched as the door was pulled open above them and a vampire jumped down, he forced each person's mouths open with a wide funnel before pouring a thick liquid of nutrients into their mouths.

Each person getting about a cup of it followed by water, "Can't have you guys dying on us now can we."

Isa came up coughing and sputtering as he poured more water into her mouth, no one moved knowing he would just make it worse on her if they did.

The only other woman in the room was approximately in her late teens or early 20's as she looked at Isa with pity in her eyes.

After the guard left the woman finally spoke, "They shouldn't be doing this to you, you are just a child."

Isa glared at her, "Not that it matters, we are all children compared to them."

The woman shook her head, "I just mean you are too young, we are at least all adults."

Brice looked at the woman, "Sara everything they are doing to you and I, they are doing to Isa as well. Telling her it shouldn't does nothing. Age no longer matters 15, 20, 30, 50 it doesn't matter to them as long as we have blood in our veins."

She nodded and quieted down, the others in the room already trying to go back to sleep.

After a while everyone was awoken by screams and crying. Everyone was silent watching the shadows of the new arrivals passing by their door as the gaps in the light passed overhead.

They knew not to talk or make a noise, there is nothing the people up top could do to help them and they knew from experience what the beating would be like if they tried.

After the light gaps stopped and the screaming and crying ended the group could breathe a little easier.

"14" was the number whispered by an elderly man, "I didn't couldn't the 2 two guards that usually accompany the groups."

His eyes never opened and then it was quiet, since there was really nothing else to be said about it. They knew the fate that awaited the new arrivals.

* * *

 **Volturi Guard**

They arrived about a mile away from Maria's camp and left the transport truck hidden out of direct sight in case one of Maria's followers decided to come this far out.

Demetri, Felix and Jasper looked over the edge of the hill to have a look at what was going on. Watching quietly as two gaurds ushered a group of 14 through the complex and put them down in a hole before shutting a wooden slat door over them.

They headed back down to the group and Jasper took the lead, "Alright, we saw a group of humans they must have just recently captured. However there where 5 other doors in the earth like the ones they were put in."

Charlie nodded as he nodded for them to continue.

Felix spoke up, "It looks like they chained them in as well. You will need to stick with us until we can find a key for you. Opening those doors will only cause them panic if you cannot release them."

Charlie nodded, "So you're saying there were 6 visible doors with possible people inside?"

Felix nodded in confirmation.

Swallowing Charlie continued, "Alright. Depending on how it goes, I may need help in releasing them all."

The three lead vampires nodded their heads. "Yes we understand that. As we pass the doors we will open them if we can. The people will spread, try and get them to come this way."

Charlie nodded, "I will do my best to get them here."

Jasper nodded, "Let's go then." Tossing Charlie a set of goggles, "Put those on."

Jasper and Felix led the way, followed by Santiago and Afton who was carrying Charlie on his back, Demetri was bringing up the rear.

Charlie looked up seeing Benjamin raising his arms on the hill top before the winds picked up creating one hell of a sand storm.

The guards were hurrying around trying to secure some of the items in the camp that were not sturdy.

Jasper and Felix took out 2 guards grabbing their keys before hiding their headless bodies in an empty hut.

Jasper went over to Afton and Charlie handing him the other key, "Felix is wearing goggles too to hide his eyes, and the humans most likely will have their eyes shut in the sand storm anyways."

Charlie nodded taking the thick key in his hand as he looked for the nearest door in the earth.

Jasper stopped him briefly, "Only save who you can, if they are dead or on deaths door you have to leave them. They will only slow you down."

Charlie just shook his head, "I will do everything I can."

Charlie stopped at the first door he came to sliding the simple lock out and flipping the wooden door open.

"HELP US" "PLEASE" "GET US OUT" came the calls from inside the dark hole as he jumped into the room grabbing the first set of shackles he could find releasing them.

"Hold on you have to be quiet, we are here to get you out I promise you." He kept going around the room unlocking people when he came across a young girl about 7.

It stopped him briefly before unlocking her. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded and grabbed onto a man still in shackles, "Daddy…."

Quickly releasing the man so he could grab her, "Once you're out head straight towards the tall mountain, there is a truck and protection. You will be safe."

The man nodded, "Thank you."

Charlie nodded before crawling up and helping everyone out pointing them in the direction they needed to run in.

Heading to the next hut he opened it only to be hit with the revolting smell of rotting flesh and human matter. Everyone in the hole was dead, it looked as if they had been eaten. Looking in the corner he saw a boy about 15 chewing on the remains of an arm, his eyes dead from the sickness that over took the human population.

Shutting the door fighting back the urge to throw up, he felt so good after the first group. He had not been expecting that.

Moving to the next door and after a moment's hesitation pulled it open looking in. Closing it after looking around he didn't know if he was thankful or disappointed that the room was empty.

Looking up he saw Jasper and Demetri restraining a woman before pulling her head off. Heading to the next door he noticed it was already open and so was the door after that.

Afton ran over to him pointing into the storm which had gotten increasingly more powerful, yelling "Time to go! Felix got to the others!"

Looking over seeing Felix holding two forms in his arms followed by Santiago with two others, both heading to the rendezvous point.

Nodding before following letting Afton hoist him up and onto his back as they head back to the truck.

Getting there in time to see Felix placing the last person into the truck before closing the doors.

Charlie held up his hand, "Wait is there a father and his little girl?"

He ran over pulling the door back open seeing the man holding his daughter close. "Thank goodness you made it."

The man nodded to Charlie before Felix shut the doors.

Turning back to Jasper, "Is it over? Is Maria dead?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes, she has been dealt with and will never again harm anyone." He looked back at the site seeing many pillars of smoke rising into the sky.

Charlie patted Felix on the arm, "How many were saved?" looking down for a moment, "There was a room where they just let them die…."

Felix stood straight, "There was the one group of 7 that you sent, another group of 7, 5 and 2. However Maria's men caught on and started attacking the humans as they ran. We lost 1 young females and 2 males before we could stop them. And a male and female ran off in the opposite direction, the male was trying to hurry her to safety. With the storm I lost them."

Jasper nodded, "16 is better than none."

Charlie nodded, "Let's get them to the docks. I am sure they will feel better in the rooms on the cruise liner we have waiting."

Jasper and Charlie sat in the front of the cab while Benjamin sat on the top of the truck as look out. The other ran ahead to prevent any road blocks and get the ship ready to move.

* * *

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Charlie patted Felix on the arm, "How many were saved?" looking down for a moment, "There was a room where they just let them die…."_

 _Felix stood straight, "There was the one group of 7 that you sent, another group of 7, 5 and 2. However Maria's men caught on and started attacking the humans as they ran. We lost 1 young females and 2 males before we could stop them. And a male and female ran off in the opposite direction, the male was trying to hurry her to safety. With the storm I lost them."_

 _Jasper nodded, "16 is better than none."_

 _Charlie nodded, "Let's get them to the docks. I am sure they will feel better in the rooms on the cruise liner we have waiting."_

 _Jasper and Charlie sat in the front of the cab while Benjamin sat on the top of the truck as look out. The other ran ahead to prevent any road blocks and get the ship ready to move._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Once the group arrived at the docks Felix came to Charlie's side of the truck cab. "We will be ready to set sail in less than 30 minutes, we had enough food and water to last 30 people the entire trip back. There is plenty for the 16 survivors and yourself."

He paused looking over his shoulder, "The rooms are ready as well, We are going to put everyone in the double rooms. That way no one will be alone. Most are clinging to one another anyways."

Charlie nodded, "Alright that makes sense, and did you find clothing for them?"

Felix nodded, "There was a shopping center on board, various sizes in clothing. There is enough for everyone."

Charlie nodded, "Let's get them off the truck and onto the ship. Food and Rest."

Felix opened the door so Charlie could get out, as they all walked to the rear of the transport truck.

Demetri was standing there with a pad of paper and pen, "I am going to get names and ages as they board. Best we know everyone."

Charlie nodded as the truck doors swung open, he held his hand up helping the first person he saw. They were all so thin and weak, it was disgusting how they had been treated.

When the woman flinched away Charlie pulled his hand back slightly, "We are only helping you. We are taking you to our villa to help you regain your health. We have food, clothing, and shelter for you. Once you are healthy you can choose to stay and live under our laws or leave if you so choose."

The woman reached out and hesitantly put her frail hand in his going with him without another word. The others followed her lead, most were leaning on someone else like Felix had mentioned.

They all looked fairly young with the exception of one elderly man who was shaking from the cold ocean air.

Helping a young man out who then turned to help a young female with long dark hair covering much of her pale thin face. She leaned to him as if her life depended on it.

The father got out holding his daughter close to him, as she clung to him.

Other singles individuals or sets followed until everyone was headed onto the ship only being stopped briefly by Demetri gathering their names and ages.

Once the ship set sail Benjamin and Afton began delivering food and water to each of the rooms along with clothing.

Sitting in the control room waiting on Demetri, Benjamin and Afton to arrive the group talked about the upcoming days.

Jasper looked at Charlie, "You should be the one they see on deck if they are out there. Our skin will be a giveaway to what we are, and the last thing we need is to be out in the ocean with a group of panicked people."

Charlie nodded, "Yes you are probably right, you all can help in their cabins and in the dining areas if they make it that far."

Felix headed to the giant freezer pulling out three bags of blood and began heating them up in mugs for him, Santiago and Jasper.

He turned looking at Jasper and Santiago, "Just remember we can only drink the animal blood while on the ship, if they see red eyes hiding in the shadows will only do so much. The Golden eyes will not cause as much alarm."

Both vampires agreed as Felix handed them their mugs. Jasper smiled, "It is not a problem for me."

Everyone quieted down as Demetri headed into the room with his now completed list.

Charlie looked at him, "How old are they?"

Demetri looked at his list, "The oldest is 63, male. And the youngest is a 6 year old girl, the one with her father. Over all the ages youngest to oldest are: 6,12, 14, 3 at 15, 19, 20, 2 at 24, 25, 3 at 27, 63 and one unknown, the female is in shock and will not speak. However I would assume she is mid to late-teens."

He pulled the sheet up before continuing, "Over all 11 males and 5 females."

Jasper nodded, "They will have a chance to live now; that is what is important. The one girl we can get counselors for. I am sure she will talk again."

Charlie nodded, "Maybe we should leave her alone for now." Remembering Jolene early on after they rescued her. She eventually came around on her own.

The others agreed and the discussion ended.

Everyone headed to their rooms except for Santiago and Afton who were on shift to sail the ship throughout the night.

Afton kicked his legs up picking up the list, "Marie, Shawn, Michael, Joshua, Nora, Garrett, Simon,…"

He was cut off by Santiago, "You gonna read that list out load all night? I don't even know if all of them will make it home, remember their names once they survive the trip."

Afton put the list down, "You never know. They might all make it."

Santiago scoffed, "Yea well I think this group is too damaged, did Felix tell you about the last two he found?"

Afton shrugged, "He said he found three rooms with humans: 7, 5, and 2."

Rolling his eyes, "Yes well, the last two he found handing by their ankles with tubes in their arteries draining them. The weak group that Charlie brought back all had the marks of this happening as multiple times. Only the two of the new group hanging had it done."

Santiago sat back, "Looked pretty beaten too."

Afton nodded in understanding, "Well let's hope they are stronger than to give up."

Santiago sat forward, "Probably a good thing they didn't take the wee one first; they would have bleed her dry. We ones cry more, especially female ones."

Afton narrowed his eyes, "You cannot wait until you can hunt them again can you? You sound like you would have done that."

Santiago grinned, "Oh yes. They are food, the only reason we are playing nannies too them is so they can be bred and we can hunt again. They were too stupid and a disease wiped the majority of them out."

Afton rolled his eyes, "So glad to see nothing can change your opinion."

Leaning back narrowing his eyes, "Why Afton are you growing weak? What would Chelsea say?"

Afton glared at him standing in defense, "I am not weak and Chelsea is none of your concern. You do realize it will be a very long time before the humans are fully populated again. I don't know maybe a few hundred years. We are going to have to get used to this."

Santiago just grinned maliciously, "Luckily we are in the guard. Finding single humans or even if one of the humans on board…" making quotations with his hands, "fell overboard. We can get in a good kill every now and then to tide us over."

Afton just shook his head, "That is against the law. Even the brothers are refraining from killing humans."

Santiago sneered leaning close to Afton, "Only if you open your mouth." Before he left the room.

Afton sighed before looking at their path, "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

REVIEW

Sorry about the short and non-action chapter. I am trying to add in a little more about the other guards. Obviously Santiago is going to be pushing the others temper. I googled how long cruise ships take to get from Florida to Italy and the shortest I saw was one week, sorry if this is not correct.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Afton glared at him standing in defense, "I am not weak and Chelsea is none of your concern. You do realize it will be a very long time before the humans are fully populated again. I don't know maybe a few hundred years. We are going to have to get used to this."_

 _Santiago just grinned maliciously, "Luckily we are in the guard. Finding single humans or even if one of the humans on board…" making quotations with his hands, "fell overboard. We can get in a good kill every now and then to tide us over."_

 _Afton just shook his head, "That is against the law. Even the brothers are refraining from killing humans."_

 _Santiago sneered leaning close to Afton, "Only if you open your mouth." Before he left the room._

 _Afton sighed before looking at their path, "This is going to be a long week."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Afton sat in the main cabin with Felix and Charlie, it had been 5 days of impeding Santiago from killing one of the passengers.

He had even tried going after Charlie at one point which Felix had luckily been present for.

Currently he was locked in his bunk room with Benjamin on guard.

All of the survivors had mostly stayed in their rooms. Some hadn't even come out and others had to bring them food and water.

Charlie glanced over the list of names for the thousandth time hoping he would know someone from his past. Anyone. But none of the names sounded familiar no matter how he tried to make a connection.

Looking up as Jasper spoke, "We should probably knock on all the doors and let everyone know we will be docking in the morning. We should arrive in the Livomo port around 9 am and then we will need to take a bus into Volterra. That will be about another hour and a half."

Charlie nodded setting the list down, "Alright, on that note I am going to hit the sack. I will need to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow there is bound to be panic."

Everyone nodded good night as he left the room heading down the hall towards his room when a tall thin man stepped into the hall a few doors ahead of him.

Picking up his pace, "Can I help you?"

The man turned slightly panicked, "I… I was just looking for some food. My friend is hungry she hasn't eaten in 2 days. I got her to eat once, but she just sleeps."

Charlie nodded, "Come with me I will help you. We have counselors were we are going, I hope they can help your friend."

Getting to the galley Charlie grabbed a basket putting in some bread, grapes, and water for the girl. "I don't want to over load her stomach."

The man nodded flinching slightly as he asked, "Could I have some extra for me?"

Charlie nodded, "Of course" Placing more bread and fruit and some cheese and meat as well. "You know you are safe here. And were we are going… it might scare you all at first. But remember it is safe. If you ever need anything you can ask me."

The man nodded taking the basket, "Thank you. My name is Zeke, my friend it still really shaken up about what happened."

He smiled, "I am Charlie." Frowning, "I think you should know not all vampires are like the ones that held you prisoner."

Zeke stopped, "Why would they be any different? They kill humans."

Charlie shook his head, "While it is true that they drink from humans, and before the outbreak they hunted us. But…" taking a breath "Now the majority are trying to help us humans rebuild our population."

Zeke was very still and did not look convinced, "Why would they help us? It could only be for their own selfish reasons. One day they will just start hunting us again."

Charlie nodded, "Maybe, but it would be hundreds of years. Maybe there is a chance we can change the way they think about us."

Zeke frowned, "I don't know about that. Look I have to get back."

Charlie stood and nodded, "Of course. She will need food."

Zeke headed back to his room, closing the door behind him. "Hey I got some food for you."

The girl lifted her head, her hallow face was swollen from sleep and crying. She only could mumble out a short, "Thanks." As she sat up gingerly on the bed.

He nodded, "I am sorry about what happened back there, but you know he did everything he could."

She nodded both pausing at the knock on the door, Zeke got up to answer it knowing she wouldn't be able to as she nibbled on a piece of bread.

Opening the door to reveal Charlie holding two bottles out to him, "I know with blood loss they say to drink orange juice. So I wanted to give you some…"

He paused mid-sentence seeing the small frail girl on the bed behind him, her dark chocolate staring back at him.

His hands were shaking as Zeke took the bottles from him so they wouldn't be dropped, looking back and forth between the man and the girl in his care.

Zeke stepped back after placing the bottles down putting his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Isa? Is everything alright?"

His voice shocked Charlie as his eyes darted to him, "What? Isa?" His eyes shot back to the girl, "Your name on the list was Isa Parker…" his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

She nodded her head staring back at him unable to speak.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I am sorry, you look just like my…. My daughter. Her name was Isabella Swan….." He backed up nervously wanting to be out of the room.

She swallowed as tears formed in her eyes her arms twitching slightly as if she was trying to reach him. "Wa….Wai…." her voice cracked with emotion as she swallowed hard trying to put her legs underneath her, "Daddy?"

Charlie stopped in his tracks turning around trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him as he breathed in slowly.

Looking at her water filled chocolate eyes, her pale skin, her long brown hair, her jaw line. "You look just like your mother…"

No one noticed Zeke leaving the room and shutting the door giving them privacy.

Charlie sat down on the bed in front of her only stalling briefly to see if this was real or not before pulling her, his daughter, into his arms holding her tightly to him before breaking down crying himself.

Shakenly pulling back looking into her eyes, "I thought you were dead, I went to Florida, I saw Phil and your mother, I thought… I thought I saw you."

She started crying harder, "You came for me?" Taking a breath, "I heard mom talking to you on the phone, after she hung up….. Phil came running in the door…. The walkers they were right on him. He held the door for mom and me to get away."

She was shaking, "Mom forgot her keys…. She ran back inside. I just remember hearing her screaming. I just stood there like an idiot before….. Brice. He grabbed me and helped me onto his motorcycle. He saved me."

Charlie laughed a moment while crying, "I never thought I would be happy to hear about you on a motorcycle." Holding her hand tightly "You said his name was Brice? I don't remember seeing the name Brice on the list."

She looked down nodding, "Yes Brice Parker and no it wasn't, but he was with me until….." Taking a shaky breath looking up at her father, "He saved my life so many times, even before the vampires took us. He always made sure I was safe. He was my brother…" She stalled remembering his last moments.

* * *

 _ **Isa POV – Flashback**_

 _After the newest arrivals passed by there was silence for about 10 minutes before I could hear the wind picking up above the door in the earth that shielded us._

 _Dust started flowing into the room through the gaps in the wooden planks of the door above._

 _Coughing I looked over at Brice, "It is getting hard to breath Brice!"_

 _He could only nod his he struggled against his shackles trying to cover his mouth, much like the rest of us._

 _Pushing myself against the wall as best I could in my weakened state, I still was suffering from the last 'donation' forced upon me. It felt like I was suffocation, but I was almost happy for it to end._

 _Suddenly a wave of dirt flew into the room as the door was pulled open by a very large individual that I couldn't place._

 _I couldn't see his face well, the sand in my eyes were causing them to burn._

 _Suddenly he jumped into the hole and started releasing the shackles that bound us to the walls in our prison._

 _My arms felt limp to my sides, my hands into the dirt, as the familiar prickling pain assaulted my limbs causing me to grimace._

 _Brice was suddenly over me pushing my hair back out of my face. "Come on little sister, we need to go. He is releasing us!"_

 _Breath came to me easier with Brice covering me and my face cleared, but every breath took so much energy as I force my arms around him for the first time in months ignoring the pain her body screamed at her._

 _Feeling him close, I finally felt safe. "Brice let's get out of here. Please. I want to get far away."_

 _He wrapped his arms around me tightly as the man reached down pulling us both out of the hole at the same time._

 _Standing on the ground it was hard to see as the man grabbed my shoulder pointing me in a different direction. "RUN TOWARDS THE MOUNTIAN, THERE IS A TRUCK WAITING! GO!"_

 _Brice grabbed my hand and we started to run through the camp as best I could. 'come on legs' I was just so tired, and then my world spun around me as I was ripped from Brice's hand._

" _BRICE!" I just kept screaming as I was tossed about like rag doll in the sand._

 _My legs scraping on the dirt ground though I was numb to the pain._

" _ISA NO! LET HER GO!" I could hear Brice yelling at whomever had grabbed me. I threw my head back in effort to see him. I needed to see him._

 _Suddenly I was dropped, pushing my hands down into the earth with all my might to look up. The vampire who had grabbed me held Brice's neck in his hand._

 _Putting my hand up, "Please no, not him!"_

 _Trying to push myself to a standing position, but then everything happened too fast. The man that had helped us pulled me back right as the vampire bit into Brice's neck._

" _NO! BRICE! NO!" Screaming and struggling with more strength than I thought I ever had._

 _I kept my eyes on Brice, "HELP HIM PLEASE, PLEASE HELP HIM!"_

 _Another man, or vampire from the speed he had, rushed over and pulled the vampire off Brice. He was just lying there, I could tell he was in pain. But he couldn't move, he had lost too much blood._

 _Finally I was released crawling over to him on my hands and knees, as I pulled his head into my lap smoothing the hair from his face, "You can't leave me Brice. I can't do this without you."_

 _He grabbed my hand gripping it tightly, "You need to be brave little sister. I couldn't just let him feed on you now could I?"_

 _Pulling his hand to my lips kissing it, "I love you big brother."_

 _He gave me a small smile before closing his eyes for the final time whispering back, "love you too….."_

 _Everything was blurred when I felt someone pick me up and start heading out of the camp. Brice's body still lying dead in the sand._

AHH so 10 chapters and father and daughter are reunited!

I am sorry about Brice, I really am. But this is like handing the torch from Brice to Charlie to protect her.

* * *

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories about them.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Another man, or vampire from the speed he had, rushed over and pulled the vampire off Brice. He was just lying there, I could tell he was in pain. But he couldn't move, he had lost too much blood._

 _Finally I was released crawling over to him on my hands and knees, as I pulled his head into my lap smoothing the hair from his face, "You can't leave me Brice. I can't do this without you."_

 _He grabbed my hand gripping it tightly, "You need to be brave little sister. I couldn't just let him feed on you now could I?"_

 _Pulling his hand to my lips kissing it, "I love you big brother."_

 _He gave me a small smile before closing his eyes for the final time whispering back, "love you too….."_

 _Everything was blurred when I felt someone pick me up and start heading out of the camp. Brice's body still lying dead in the sand._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Arriving at their hill top village as they drove the bus into the city stopping only when they arrived in the center of the city.

Aro and Carlisle standing in wait as Felix and Jasper came out first letting them know how many had been saved.

Aro nodded as he watched the people exit the bus slowly.

Carlisle looked around, "Jasper? Where is Charlie?"

Jasper looked at the van, "He is helping his daughter off. She was one of the worst…."

Carlisle just stared at Jasper, "His daughter?"

Felix nodded, "Yes, Jasper said you had searched for her after the initial fall out. He found her in one of Maria's… cells."

Jasper swallowed, "She'd been there a while it looked, quite a few injuries inflicted from where they forcefully withdrew blood. The ones that had already been through the process are considerably weak and need time to gain their strength back."

Carlisle nodded as he looked at Aro, "Well they don't need to comply with anything until they are well enough to decide if they are staying."

Aro looked as if he was going to reply when Charlie stepped out of the bus holding a small slip of a girl upright. Jasper and Felix both stepped forward helping Charlie down until they were on the flat ground.

Carlisle walked over slowly putting his hand on her wrist to check her pulse, however everyone stilled as the previously still girl flinched her hand away as her head shot up. Fear and the need to survive prominent in her darkened eyes.

Shaking her head as she gripped onto Charlie's jacket, "No. no. no. His skin is like their… no too cold. Don't…don't touch me!"

She was starting to shake uncontrollably as her eyes darted to all the men surrounding her like a trapped wild animal.

Charlie gripped her arms, "They won't hurt you… You are safe here. I promise."

She wasn't having any of it though as she kept trying to push away from the man with white blond hair.

Finally Charlie wrapped his arms around her tighter walking backwards, "I am taking her home. We can discuss more of what happened later."

Jasper and Felix parted ways behind Charlie as he slowly coaxed the girl towards his home right off the main court.

Once inside he shut the door he looked up the stairs, "Jolene? Are you here?"

Hearing a door shut followed by light footsteps coming down the stairs, "Charlie?"

Jolene stalled at the bottom of the stairs seeing Charlie holding up what looked like a small girl. Her eyes widened seeing her state as she pulled out a chair so Charlie could set her down.

Charlie knelt down pushing the girls limp hair off her gaunt face, "Isabella I am here for you. You are safe here. I don't know what happened to you, but I am so sorry it did. I am going to take care of you."

-ITE-

* * *

 **Isa POV – 5 days later**

Sitting on my small bed in the room I shared with another girl that my father had taken in, Jolene.

She seemed nice although she was rarely around unless she was babysitting, apparently she had a boyfriend on top of her 'job'. My father had gone to a few meetings and had made sure Jolene had been here to sit with me. Otherwise he had apparently been given a break to watch over me.

I hadn't spoken since my first day here, I liked the quiet. My mind couldn't stop turning over and over. It was already loud enough.

Sighing as I looked out the window wishing Brice was still with me, he had been my protection since I was 13. I glanced over at the small calendar in the room. April. Resting my chin on my knees as I shot my eyes out the window realizing I would be 17 in 5 months.

But this time Brice wouldn't be here.

Stilling as I heard the door open downstairs, halting my breathing listening as the softly came up the stairs. The sound of the footprints even and sure of their footing. At least I know it wasn't a walker. Vampire either, since those bastards you never could hear coming until they were right on you.

The door opened slowly as Jolene popped her head in the room, "Hi there."

Walking in sitting on her bed as she stared at me. The girl was pretty and she had been as kind as she could to me given my situation. She was probably afraid I was going to crack.

Glancing out the window seeing the guards walking around in the daylight, their exposed skin shining in the sunlight.

I was always on edge just waiting for them to storm in my room to drag me away for my blood. They were all the same.

Closing my eyes and then look back over at Jolene only to be startled seeing a guy sitting on her bed watching her pulling out a new shirt and pair of shorts. "I am just going to go and change I'll be right back. Oh and this is Edward Isabella. He helps me out working at the hospital."

Glancing back at him seeing his yellow eyes I pushed myself against the wall. Swallowing deeply as he gave me a small smile causing my heart to slam against my ribs, my terror rising throughout my body.

Leaning forward as leaned his elbows on his knees, "I am not going to hurt you Isabella. None of us will hurt you."

Shaking my head not being able to stop the tears as I heard my father's footsteps coming up the stairs. "Jolene did I hear you come in?"

Pausing in the door as he looked at me and then to Edward sitting across from my on Jolene's bed. "What is going on? Isabella are you alright?"

He took two steps across the room and sat on my bed as I launched my arms around him.

I heard the other bed shift slightly, "I was just waiting for Jolene, she is changing in the other room. I didn't think your daughter was still this scared."

I felt Charlie running his hand up and down my back trying to calm me down, "It is alright Edward. But maybe you shouldn't get so close to Isabella until she is ready."

I felt Charlie trying to lift my gaze to his so I complied seeing his sad smile, "Isabella, "I know I say it daily. However, there really won't hurt you. We have spoken to some of the others and…. We think we have an idea of what happened to you at Maria's camp. They are not going to force anything on you here."

I couldn't help the bombardment of questions that boomed around in my head, "The… the blond man said I would have to comply…. That is what they said."

I could see the realization in my father's eyes when he realized what I meant. Shaking his head, "Isabella look at me. Yes there are rules here, and they are very different then what we had before. Yes, we do give blood to help the vampires feed, however no one is hurt, tortured or killed in the process. It was a compromise we made for protection. And you are only 16, it doesn't take effect until you are 18. There…. There are other things as well. However we can talk about those later."

Glancing over noticing Jolene was now in the room as well before she spoke, "No one is going to expect you to give blood right now. And even if you were of age, it is one bag. We don't drain people to the brink of death, far, far from it."

The male nodded, "You don't need to worry about me anyways. I haven't drank from a human in over 50 years."

Looking back at my father, "What about the walkers? They come at night…."

His face smiled brighter, "One of the upsides to being with vampires is that they don't sleep and have great night vision. You can sleep soundly here."

Closing my eyes before opening them, "I hate sleeping. Either something tries to kill you or the nightmares come."

He sighed pulling me closer wrapping his arms around me and I heard Jolene leave the room before I sat back noticing we were now alone. Looking back up, "The man who pulled me from Brice…. He was a vampire wasn't he? I fought to go back… but it was no use."

Seeing Charlie sigh as he nodded, "I am not sure who it was though, but I was the only human on that mission. From what is sounds like, he knew Brice was gone. It would have been pointless to let you go. With the storm we were in….talking you through it wasn't an option."

Nodding my head, "I just…. Don't let them touch me. Please?"

He smiled taking my hand in his, "Will you at least come outside? Maybe meet them? I will tell them you do not wish to me touched. They are good people for the most part."

Swallowing as I nodded. He stood up holding his hand out to me as I took it. Following him down the stairs and out the front door for the first time in a week. It did feel good to be outside, even if the sunshine was burning my eyes.

Suddenly three men walked over as I ducked behind my father. He just patted my arm nodded to the men. "Jasper, Felix, and Demetri good to see you all. What can I do for you?"

They all looked at me for a moment before the large man in the center spoke, "I see you are doing better."

I wasn't really sure how to respond so I decided honesty was the bed route, "I am trying not to run back in the house right now."

The tall thin man next to him grinned and shook his head, his blond lock bouncing slightly with the movement, "We won't hurt you. But honesty is a good thing. Your still scared, but it is diminishing…."

Furrowing my brows at him, "What do you mean?"

They all chuckled, including my father causing a bubble of anger to appear in my gut. Before I could say anything the man spoke again, "All in good nature, no need to get angry. I am what you call an empath. I can feel your emotions among other things."

Glancing at him, "Well then you know I am curious about your last statement then…."

He smiled, "I can manipulate your emotions if I wanted too, but I don't." He stepped forward slightly. "I am Jasper." Pointing to the man next to him that spoke earlier, "This is Felix and the short angry man next to him is Demetri."

Biting into my bottom lip to prevent the smirk threatening to appear seeing the 'short man' growl before walking off.

Felix and Jasper walked around with my father and I for a while showing me around the town.

Stepping through a stone archway I noticed the fields surrounding the city as Felix stepped up beside me, "Every human takes turns tending to the fields, we vampires tend to help if needed. However we mostly stand guard for the occasional… walker, is the term I believe you used."

Looking up at him I nodded, "Yes. After the fall out Brice and I landed with a group of people for a while. That is what they called them and it kind of stuck."

He nodded, "Where they the group we found you with?"

Shaking my head softly, "No, there was an attack and we all ended up going separate ways. Brice and I were alone for a while. Then we met up with a few others….. but they are all dead now. Brice….. he… he was trying to help me get to Washington."

Looking up at Felix I noticed the confused look in his eyes, "What?"

He simply shook his head, "You father lived in Washington correct?"

I just nodded and he continued, "We found you in Texas… you were trying to walk from Texas to Washington?"

I couldn't help the smile, "No, I was walking to Washington from Florida…..and made it to Texas before…. Before we were finally caught."

He just stared out, "You're a strong woman Isabella Swan. You were a mere child when you set out."

Frowning at him, "13… I was 13. I was old enough to learn how to fire a bow, run from walkers, drive a car and fire a gun. I hardly call that a child."

He just stared at me, "Yes, but you should have been a child." Then he turned and walked away without another word.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Please review I love reading them!


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. This was not meant to be a long story. It actually went longer than I had expected, it was about a girl finding her father. Finding friends, I really hope you enjoy!.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

He simply shook his head, "You father lived in Washington correct?"

I just nodded and he continued, "We found you in Texas… you were trying to walk from Texas to Washington?"

I couldn't help the smile, "No, I was walking to Washington from Florida…..and made it to Texas before…. Before we were finally caught."

He just stared out, "You're a strong woman Isabella Swan. You were a mere child when you set out."

Frowning at him, "13… I was 13. I was old enough to learn how to fire a bow, run from walkers, drive a car and fire a gun. I hardly call that a child."

He just stared at me, "Yes, but you should have been a child." Then he turned and walked away without another word.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **5 Months later – September**

 **Isabella POV**

Blinking my eyes sitting up in bed as I looked around. The sun streaming in the window confused me for a bit as I suddenly realized that I had actually slept through the night for the first time since my mother had died.

Hearing Charlie down in the kitchen talking with Jolene I slipped out of bed not bothering to change out of my sleep pants and t-shirt as I made my way downstairs.

Stopping in shock seeing them smiling at me. My father then stood up a bit unsure of himself as he stood there awkwardly. "Happy 16th Birthday Isabella."

Stepping in as Jolene popped up and took the pancakes off the stove. "They are a little different from Bisquick, but they are all natural from what we grow here."

Sliding into a chair, "Thank you."

She smiled as she looked at me serving up three plates. There had been numerous walkers that had stumbled near the city, however the vampire guards always stopped them before they got too close.

The vampires still turned my stomach when they were near however I was a lot better with the few that were close to my father and Jolene.

Sitting cross legged in the chair as I ate the pancakes slowly my father glancing between Jolene and I every so often.

Swallowing his mouthful before glancing at both of us. "I am glad you girls have gotten along so well. I never got be with you all the time, and now I have two daughters."

I smiled at Jolene and she smiled at me. It was true, Jolene and I had gotten close over the last few months. She seemed to understand my hesitance to trust the others, yet knew when to push me to talk more.

I had let in a few of the vampires that I had met, but I was still scared to be alone with any of them. I guess that is what happens when you're held in captivity for so long.

Jasper was understanding. He never ignored what happened to me. He taught me acceptance to what had happened. Not to run from the nightmares.

Felix who taught me how to be stronger. How to move on.

Between Jolene, Jasper and Felix I was pretty content with my small group of friends. I missed Brice so much it hurt sometimes, I missed my brother. However I knew he was happy where he was knowing I was safe. Knowing I was making new friends. Knowing I found siblings.

Knowing I had finally found my father.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read this short story! Thank you for reading the thoughts from my head.


End file.
